


Project Steve

by ivycross



Series: Project S.T.E.V.E [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, robot!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious crate arrives at his door, Danny just sees it as a nuisance. Then he learns Chin and Kono signed him up to test out a new robotic companion doll from Noshimuri Tech. Only the doll isn't what anyone expected and that's just the start Danny's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [H50 Big Bang](http://h50bigbang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Beta read by the amazing [Sivi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi), who also did the [art](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/142933823693/hahaha-its-finally-done-so-remember-how-my) for this.

 

 

Danny peered hard at the man in front of him. Short of his ex-wife, he had never met anyone so stubborn in his whole life. "Look buddy, we've been through this. I didn't order anything. So I'm not signing for it."

 

The postman was not impressed. "Hey, man. I don't care if you ordered it or not. Just sign, and we can both get on with our days."

 

"What? No. Can't you just take it back?" Danny glared at the guy.

 

The postman lifted his tablet to Danny’s face. "Read it." So Danny did. What it said was that the package was to be delivered and signed for. In case the recipient didn't want the item in question, they would still have to sign for it and then contact the sender to receive an authorization code, along with instructions for its return

 

Danny blew out a frustrated breath. He didn't have time for this, while in the process of moving into a new house. He’d found it for rent really cheaply, which made him wonder who died in it. Probably something he should look up when he had time at work - which probably wouldn’t be anytime soon, seeing as he was also in the middle of a huge case. Plus, Grace was coming over in a few hours... So hey, not like there wasn’t enough on his plate already, what was a huge box and more paperwork to put on top of it all?

 

He clenched his fists,  ready to tell the postman what he could do with his tablet and the package, when the sound of a car pulling into his drive stopped him. His eye diverted toward the sidewalk, where Chin and Kono were coming towards the house. He sucked on his lips and made a snap decision, snatching the tablet out of the man’s hand. "Fine," he growled, scribbling his name down. He shoved the tablet back at the postal worker, pushing him slightly as he did. The guy grumbled something that Danny barely made out, which was probably for the best, and stepped off his porch, tipping his hat to Chin and Kono as he passed them.

 

Danny looked at the huge box that now sat in front of him and scrubbed at his face with a hand. This was a mess. Now he would need to call this company and get whatever the hell this was back to them, probably at the expense of his time, if not his wallet.

 

"Howzit Danny," Chin said stepping onto his porch with a bright smile. Almost too bright, if Danny were to be a judge of these things, and did it seem like Kono was a little overly pleased to see him too?

 

"You don't wanna know," he grumbled, with a resentful glare at the box. How long would this thing be sitting around the house until he got an RMA number? How was he even going to get inside? The damned thing was huge. At least the size of a washing machine. He couldn't leave it outside, that was for sure. Someone would steal it and then he would be up a shit creek.

 

"Earth to Danny."

 

His attention jerked back to his guests, the sound of Kono's voice breaking through his thoughts. "I'm sorry guys, I just had this," he gestured to the box, "dropped on me and I'm trying to figure out what to do with it."

 

"You should take it inside and open it!" Kono supplied, all but bouncing on her toes. In fact, she seemed to be vibrating, and even Chin was giving her a 'look'.

 

Danny frowned at her and shook her head. "Yeah, no. I haven't ordered a thing and I have no idea what’s in here. It could be a bomb, or poisonous gas, or anything. Grace is coming over this afternoon and I'm not putting my child at risk."

 

"Wow. You go right for the worst-case scenario" Chin said, eyes wide.

 

Danny sighed. Yes, he did. It was just natural to him at this point to assume bad things would find him. He couldn't help it. He was an excellent worrier, a professional, even. Rachel had told him so many many times. "Better safe than sorry," he stated matter-of-factly.

 

"Did you ever think that someone might have ordered something for you?" Kono asked, voice oozing with innocence. "Like as a gift?"

 

The light bulb went off over Danny's head. "What did you do, Kono?” He demanded, but turned toward Chin accusingly before she even replied.  “Don't you have any control of your cousin?"

 

Chin snorted and shook his head. "She controls herself, brah. You know that."

 

Meanwhile, Kono was trying (and failing) to look indignant. "What makes you think I had anything to do with this?" Danny graced her with a level look that said he knew her. She grinned in turn. "Alright, you caught me, but Chin helped." Danny's eyes went immediately to Chin, who looked like a deer in headlights at his cousin throwing him out like that.

 

"Thanks, Cuz," he said, scowling.

 

"No problem," Kono chirped. "Now, that's cleared up, let's get this inside and open it. I can't wait to see your face when you see it."

 

Danny sighed, realizing that he was stuck. He opened his front door as wide as it would go and together they managed to get the box inside. They slid it into place in the middle of the living room and Danny blew out a breath. Well, that definitely covered his workout for the day.

 

What the hell was even in there? He gave the box a once over, before he noticed Chin and Kono seemed to be looking around the room, their faces sad. "Hey. You two alright?"

 

They both jumped at the same time, looking at him like they had been caught doing something. "I'm good," Kono said. "How about you, Cuz?"

 

"Yeah," Chin confirmed, but his voice trailed off.

 

Danny knew there was something they weren't telling him. The last thing he needed was his friends keeping secrets. Or, more than the huge one in front of them, waiting to be revealed. "Alright then. Let's get this thing open and see what you two have saddled me with."

 

It was an old-fashioned wooden crate, so Danny went out to the garage to find a crowbar. He sidled past the landlord’s old car that he’d agreed to keep there for the time being. Something about it belonging to her husband and having sentimental value. Danny figured that it was her house and he could just park his car in the driveway, so why not?  He located the crowbar and made his way back to the living room where Chin and Kono were right where he’d left them, whispering.

 

"Look,"Danny said and they jumped again, "if you two are going to do your crazy wonder twin act, I'm gonna have to protest, cause we're not at work and my nerves just can't handle that right now."

 

They both muttered apologies, looking sheepish. Danny wanted to push, find out what they were talking about, but their eyes had caught the crowbar in his hand and were back to smiling.

 

Clicking his tongue, he shook his head and shoved the crowbar into the lid of the crate, prying it off with some effort. He dug through a million pieces of styrofoam, until his hand touched something covered in loose plastic. He frowned. It felt like... like an arm, but that couldn't be right. He picked up the crowbar again and tore down two sides of the crate, watching as the packing material flooded out onto the floor.

 

He stared in horror at what he saw. This had to be a dream. There was no way he was seeing this. No way in hell.

 

He heard Kono say, "Danny? Are you alright?" but was unable to tear his gaze from the box,

 

"No. No, I'm not. Kono, there's a body in here."

 

~*~

 

"Please explain this to me again," Danny said, his voice weary.

 

Kono sighed. "It's like we told you, Danny. That's not a body. It's... A doll."

 

"That you ordered for me?" Danny looked down at the figure curled up on his floor. He still wasn't over the shock at seeing it in the box, curled up in the fetal position and covered with plastic. Oh, and dressed in just a pair of black briefs.

 

After his initial panic, and having been talked down from calling HPD to come set up a crime scene (and oh god wouldn't that have just make this day complete), he had listened uncomprehendingly to Kono’s explanation. They had ordered him a... Doll.  Yeah, he’d had a nasty break-up with Melissa after months of them dancing around the topic, but how could his friends possibly think he needed this _thing_?

 

"Yes," Kono said, sounding exasperated. "We signed you up for a test run of the new companion dolls from Noshimuri Tech. Only this isn't the model we ordered for you." She looked down at the figure on the floor and bit her lip.

 

"It's not?"

 

"Nah, Brah. It was supposed to look like Brad Pitt,” Chin supplied. Danny blinked at that. Brad Pitt, really? Not that he would have minded if it had been the real thing and not some model. He had spent his teenage years lusting after the man like any healthy, red-blooded bisexual boy, but come on!

 

He took another look at the life-sized doll on his floor. Sure, Brad Pitt would have been nice, but this wasn’t bad. Not bad at all. Had it been a living, breathing human being, Danny would have tripped over himself and anyone that stood in his way to even look at him.

 

It was just stunning. The face was all lean angles, with sharp cheekbones and perfectly square jaw covered in the right amount of stubble to look sexy but not sloppy. Thick, dark hair covered the head in a stylish cut, meant to look effortless yet professional. And that was just the head!

 

The body, oh heaven help him, the body was a work of pure art. He felt a blush creeping up his neck as he took in the long, well-muscled limbs and tight, toned torso that had abs Danny could wash his shirts on. Not only that, but the arms, pecs, and lower back had tattoos on them; bright, colorfully breath-taking designs that Danny wanted to run his tongue over. What was worse, those little black briefs left nothing to the imagination and Danny could almost guarantee that Noshimuri Tech's big selling point on their dolls were the words "anatomically correct."

 

"He was also supposed to be fully clothed," Chin added, breaking into Danny’s thoughts.  God, he hoped he hadn't been drooling over a damned sex doll, how embarrassing.

 

"Listen," Danny started, shaking off the insidious desire to run the thing upstairs to his room. "None of  that matters, because this whole thing is ridiculous." He stepped back from the doll. "I'm sure you had good intentions-"

 

"We did," Kono interrupted imploringly.

 

"Well, it was sort of a joke," Chin added, only to get an angry look from his cousin.

 

Danny didn't care as he kept on. "But I do not need a sex doll-"

 

"I wouldn't call it that," Kono cut in again, her tone placating.

 

"I would," Chin said. He really wasn't helping their case. Danny shut his eyes, curling his hands into loose fists as he started counting to himself. One, two, three…

 

"Danny, I know how this looks but this is not a sex toy. It's a companion...."

 

Four, five, six…

 

"I know a guy at Noshimuri Tech and I know the functions of the line. The dolls are very sophisticated robots..."

 

Seven, eight, nine…

 

"They can be anything you need or want. I just thought you would like... Someone around after what happened with Melissa and all."

 

Danny never made it to ten. He just stopped counting, stopped breathing, stopped moving. 

 

Finally, he few forced deep breaths, opened his eyes, and stared at Kono. "After what happened with Melissa," he repeated slowly. His voice was low and he knew he was getting ready to blow.

 

"I... You... This..." He couldn't even form a proper response for that. He just wanted to throw himself into the ocean at this point. He could do it. The house had a private beach out back. He could just walk into the water until the waves swallowed him whole.

 

Only, he would hurt Grace. He couldn't do that do his little girl. Judging from the look on Kono's face, a mix of guilt and concern, he couldn't do that to her either. Chin looked a little ashamed as well, and they both just peered at him with sorrowful brown eyes.

 

"Danny, we didn't mean any harm," Chin said. That was it. Danny let out a low groan of defeat, as both hands went to his hair.

 

"Okay, fine, but we need to get rid of it," he said once more looking at the figure.

 

"I'll call the guy I know. Tell him about the mix-up, and he can send people to come get it," Kono said pulling out her phone. "In the meantime..."

 

"The mean time?" Danny interjected. "There is no in the meantime... Rachel is dropping Grace off  any minute and I don't want either of them to see this."

 

"We’ll move it upstairs. In the empty room. Just keep that door shut and they won't know," Chin said, his voice calm. Kono nodded her head.

 

Danny sighed. "Alright fine. Here, Chin. Help me."

 

With that, Kono went outside to make the call to her mysterious contact, while Danny and Chin both moved to lift the thing off the floor. It was surprisingly easy between the two of them, free of the heavy crate. It was awkward though, curled up the way it was. Danny had to keep readjusting his hold on its knees while Chin seemed to be doing the same with the shoulders and arms.

 

As they carried it up the stairs, Danny couldn't help idly wishing that it was real. It felt real, the thing’s "skin" with the same texture and give of  human flesh in his hands. There were hairs too,  on the arms legs and a little on the chest. Really, the detail was astounding. How much would something like this cost to make? Or to buy, for that matter?

 

"Chin, how did you and Kono afford this?" He asked, grunting up the last step and walking backwards down the hall.

 

"We didn't," Chin said. "Like she said, Kono knows a guy and he let us get you one as a free demo. He said that he needed test data and we volunteered you."

 

"Do me favor. Don't ever volunteer me for anything ever again," Danny said, going through the door of what would be the guest room once he set it up. Right then it was completely empty, save for a few boxes of items that he wasn't sure what to do with.

 

With care, he and Chin lowered the doll onto the floor and just stared at it for a moment. Without the plastic covering,  Danny noticed that the underwear was riding a bit high on one leg and there seemed to be writing on the thigh.

 

Curiosity and maybe a slight perversion pushed him to squat next to the thing and push the briefs up a little higher. "Whoa, there Danny. If you're returning it, you can't go putting your hands all over it," Chin said.

 

Danny glanced up glaring. "I am not putting my hands all over it. There's something written here." He looked back and turned his head slightly to read the lettering. It looked like  a series of numbers. Underneath that was what look like a name.

 

"3912-50. STEVE," he read out loud."

 

"Must be the model type.”

 

"Must be," Danny agreed, moving to stand when his  knee refused to unbend. What a time for his ACL to act up.  All at once he lost his balance and  found himself falling forward, landing on the doll, hands shooting out to catch himself.

 

He didn't look where he put his hands so he couldn't be sure what he touched on the doll. There was just a loud click, a whirl and then a gasp.

 

"Oh crap," Chin said. Danny could echo that statement full heartedly. He peered at the doll and its beautiful hazel eyes were open, turning to look at him from beneath so many damn eyelashes that it was stupid.  In a flurry of movement, Danny was shoved off as the doll stood and towered over him.

 

Danny sat on the floor frozen as it leaned down, its brow furrowed and head moving from one side to the other, looking at him as if he were the strange thing here. Behind it, Chin stood motionless.  For a long moment nothing happened, just the doll staring down at him and Danny staring back up at it. Then it spoke: "What is my mission?"

 

~*~

 

Danny was dumbfounded. Mission? What kind of sex doll was this? It just kept staring at him so intensely too, like it was trying to get what it needed straight out of Danny's head..

 

"What is my mission?" It repeated.

 

Danny shook his head and looked to Chin for help. Chin looked back at him, his mouth open as he shook his head. Was it stuck in some sort of kinky role play mode? It would be his luck to get the doll that was broken.

 

"What is my mission?" It said again, voice rising.

 

The volume seemed to snap Danny out his stupor. He moved off the floor, his knee protesting as he did and jabbed a finger at it. "Woah there. I don't know what your mission is, and let me tell you..."

 

“Threat detected,” was all the warning Danny got before he found himself facing the ground as the thing grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

 

“Hey!” Chin shouted. Danny wasn't sure what happened next. Only that a second later there was a sickening thump and Chin was on the ground, holding his face. Danny may have started panicking a little at that point. Chin was no weakling and could usually hold his own, but this thing had taken him out one-handed, with barely a movement.

 

“Let me go,” Danny demanded, ignoring the screaming pain in his shoulder. The doll didn't respond and Danny wished he could see what it was doing other than holding him. Chin let out a groan and rolled over on his side just as the sound of footsteps on the stairs echoed through the house. The steps came closer and a moment later they were in the room.

 

“Woah,” Danny heard Kono exclaim in surprise, and he started to tell her to run when he was interrupted.

 

“What is my mission?” the doll said again, its voice low and menacing.

 

Here was where Danny gained respect for Kono all over again. “Hey. Calm down. You need to know your mission. That's fine. Um...” Danny didn't like that pause. What was she going to tell it? “Your mission is Danny.” Oh god, why?

 

“Danny?” There was genuine confusion in the doll's voice.

 

“Yeah,” Kono said and Danny could hear her getting closer, albeit very slowly. “The guy you're holding now. That's Danny and you need to stay with him and protect him. Do whatever he tells you. Got it?”

 

Danny was released so suddenly that he almost fell forward, but he quickly regained his balance. He stood up, rolling his shoulder and rubbing it with a hand. He turned to face the doll, which was looking at him with complete shame on it face.

 

“You're Danny?” It asked him. Danny gave a tight little smile and nod, not trust himself to speak. Now it looked really ashamed. “I have already failed my objective...”

 

Danny shot a look at Kono, who shrugged her shoulder. He was grateful that the thing had let him go,  but now what?

 

Apparently, the first thing was to try to console the doll as Kono moved closer to the thing and put a hand on its shoulder. “Hey. It's okay. You didn't know, but you do now, so no more attacking people, alright?”

 

She spoke in a slow, careful tone, like one would use with a child. It would be amusing if Danny wasn't worried that the thing would suddenly attack her. It gave a nod of its head and then moved closer to Danny, hovering over him. Kono sucked on her lips and shot an apologetic look at Danny before going to make sure Chin was okay.

 

He was sitting up at least, rubbing his head gingerly as he glared at the doll. “What the hell?” he barked as Kono helped him to his feet.

 

“I perceived him to be a threat,” it offered as if that made everything okay. Danny was speechless. What in the hell did he get sent? He didn't have the words to deal with it right then so he turned his attention back to Kono.

 

“Please tell me you got in touch with your contact or whoever,” he begged.

 

“I did. He’s coming later to collect this guy,” She said, nodding in the doll’s direction.”It turns out that there was a major mix-up and everyone has been looking for him.”

 

“Him?” Danny said.

 

“You know? This guy. The doll,” Kono replied.

 

“Yeah. It. You are talking about an it. It is not a him and no shit there was a mix-up,” Danny snapped back.

 

Kono wrinkled her nose at him and frowned. “Danny, calm down. It's going to be fixed. It turns out he's a little defective is all, but I was told to make sure he has a mission and he'll be fine.”

 

“Defective?” Chin sputtered,  “That's one word for it.”

 

“Defective...” Danny turned to look back at the doll. Its eyes were wide, its lips pursed. It looked upset… Like they had just hurt its feelings. “I’m not defective.” it said defensively.

 

“I'm sure you are, in fact, defective. Not to be mean, but you just busted my boy in his face and tried to snap my arm off. That seems pretty defective to me.”

 

It hunched its shoulders, crossing its arms over its chest. “You didn't tell me my mission. I need to know these things,” it growled. Danny raised a finger and stepped forward, ready to tell it off.

 

Kono cleared her throat. “I think we all need to calm down and wait for him to be collected.”

 

Kono was right. This was a mistake, but it would be gone soon enough, and all would be right with the world again. All he had to do was wait.

 

The sound of car doors shutting caught his attention. Danny went to the window and watched as his ex-wife and daughter came up the sidewalk.

 

“Shit. Rachel and Grace are here.”

 

“Are they a threat?” Danny jumped as the doll’s voice came from right behind his shoulder. He’d never heard it move.

 

“What? No. Oh my god no. What is wrong with you? You know what? Never mind. We already know.” He moved away from the window with some difficulty as the doll was standing too close to him, blocking his path. “I cannot let them know I have this thing,” he hissed at Chin and Kono.

 

“Just tell him to stay put,” Kono said as if it should be that easy. Wait. It should be that easy. Didn't Kono tell it that it had to listen to him?

 

“You. Stay here,” Danny ordered looking at the doll.

 

It seemed uneasy at this. “But I have to stay with you,” it countered.

 

Shit. Kono had told it that too.

 

“Okay,” Danny thought. “Kono. Do me a favor and greet them at the door.” He waved a hand at the doll before adding. “I'm going to find something to cover him with and then come downstairs.”

 

Kono was not happy about this. “Alright, but if you're not down in five minutes I'm going to invite Rachel on a tour and immediately bring her upstairs. Come on, Chin."

 

Chin sighed and looked for all the world he wanted to be anywhere else, but he dutifully followed his cousin, leaving Danny alone with the doll. Danny looked at it for a moment. It seemed to be looking back at him, waiting. It wasn't a comfortable thing. On the one hand, Danny worried that it might haul off and attack him again. On the other, it still looked like a tall, good-looking brunette wearing only a pair of black briefs. Oh man, did he did need to get laid.

 

“Come on,” he said as he stormed out of room to his own and started rummaging around for something that might fit the thing. The problem was that it was a good five or more inches taller than him and had more muscles than any one person should have… Not that it was a person. He located a  too-big pair of sweats and oversized t-shirt and tossed them at the thing.

 

“Here, put these on and then we are going downstairs.” It gave a curt nod of understanding, getting dressed with impressive speed. The sweats were too short on it,  riding up the thing’s legs well past the ankles.  The shirt fit perfectly, though. Too perfect, as it clung to the doll's body in a nearly obscene way. It was almost worse than when it had been shirtless.

 

Danny realized he was staring and blinked, giving his head a tiny shake. He tried to ignore the fact the doll had been staring back, it's head to tipped to one side, like it was assessing him.

 

Danny cleared his throat and jerked his head toward the door. “Alright, let's go.” He headed out of the room and down the stairs. “Here’s the deal,” he said over his shoulder. “Don't speak. Got it?  Just stay out of the way until Kono's guy comes for ya.”

 

The footsteps behind him stopped. He turned on the steps and looked up at the doll. It looked confused, hurt, its face set like it was having an aneurysm. It would be comical under different circumstances.

 

“What?” Danny demanded. The doll stood on the steps, eyes flicking about like it was mapping the place.

 

Then it said. “I don't want to be returned.”

 

Danny took a deep breath and walked back up the stairs. “I can respect that.” Could he? Yeah, he thought he could. “But you are...” His mouth hung open as the rest of the words died on his tongue. The doll's expression had morphed again, its eye growing impossibly wide. It looked like it was shaking. It looked scared.

 

“I don't want to go back,” it repeated. “Not after Freddie.”

 

Freddie? Danny's brow furrowed as he frowned and started to ask who or what Freddie was when he heard, “Daniel!”

 

“Shit,” he hissed and started down the stairs again. As he reached the bottom step, Rachel was there waiting for him, dressed in a silk blouse and black skirt, tapping her foot on the floor.

 

“Rachel, you are looking lovely and irritated today. Tell me, what imagined slight have I done now?”

 

Rachel's lips pursed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Daniel, why is it that I come over to drop off our daughter and speak with you, I am told by your friends that you are busy and that I am, in no way, shape, or form, to go upstairs?”

 

“I have good friends?” Danny quipped with a smile.

 

Rachel did not seem amused. “Daniel, I will say this once more. I am sick to death of your childish behavior and furthermore…. Who is that?”

 

The creak on the stairs told Danny that the doll had reached the step just behind him and he panicked. How did he explain this? Oh, you see Rachel. This is some sex toy that my friends thought I needed since I can't keep an actual human being in my life.

 

Yeah. no…

 

“Who? Him?” It was work to say 'him' and not 'it' but he managed and was quite proud of himself, really. “That's uh, Steve,” he said as he recalled in the name written on the thing's leg. “He's a buddy of mine that's uh… Crashing here for a bit.”

 

Rachel glared at him, her mouth pinched up so tight it looked like she was sucking on a lemon. Then years of good British upbring kicked in as she smiled and stuck out a hand toward the doll. “Steve. A pleasure. I'm Rachel, Daniel's former spouse.”

 

Danny looked back at the doll and for a moment, it didn't move. It just stared at Rachel with that intense, calculating look on its face. Danny cleared his throat and gestured that it should take her hand. It did so, its expression not changing. It said nothing.

 

Rachel took back her hand, the smile gone from her face. “Daniel. A word.” She headed into the kitchen, high heels clacking on the floor. Oh, this was just great.

 

“Don’t move,” Danny said turning to the doll. It frowned, but remained silent, seemingly taking his order to stay quiet to heart… or whatever it had. “I know what your objective is, but I need you to stay here. I'll just be in the next room, okay?” It gave a nod and Danny rushed after Rachel.

 

“Rachel, before you say anything,” he started.

 

“Daniel, what are you doing bringing strange men around your home when you know Grace will be here?”

 

Danny sucked on his lips. “As I was going to say… I knew Gracie was coming over but he has nowhere else to go right now. He's not going to be here long. So calm down. It will be fine.”

 

“Fine? Where did you meet this man?”

 

“Through a friend of Kono’s,” Danny said.

 

“Are you sleeping with him?”

 

Danny's hands flew up. “Woah. Hey. That is my business, but for the record, I am not. Look! He just needs a place to crash.”

 

Rachel's glared at him hard. “Daniel, I don't like this. I don't know him and don't want him around Grace.”

 

Danny licked his lips and tried to count to ten. It was much harder to do around Rachel. “I get that. I do, but here is the thing: You trust me, right?” Rachel gave a silent nod of her head. “Good. He’s not going to do anything to Grace because I would never let that happen. He's not even going to be here that long. He’s got someone coming to pick him up later today and that's it.” He gave her a pleading look that begged her not to say any more about it.

 

Rachel's expression softened. “Very well. If you say he's alright then I will trust you.”

 

Danny let out the breath he’d been holding. “Thank you.”

 

“But really, are you sleeping with him?”

 

Danny could have punched something. “No,” he gritted out, struggling to keep his voice down.

 

Rachel managed to look both skeptical and smug at the same time. “Really Daniel? He’s wearing your clothes.”

 

“That’s cause his got dirty. He’s just wearing that until I wash his stuff.”

 

Rachel face didn’t change.” Is that so? So you’re not sleeping with him?”

 

“No,” Danny confirmed for the last time.

 

“I would have. In spite of him lacking social skills, he’s very attractive.”

 

Danny found himself silently agreeing, before he did a double-take.

 

“Wait a minute, you were just acting so worried that he was gonna hurt Grace, and now you're telling me that you would climb him like a tree?” Danny could have laughed.

 

Rachel did. God, how Danny missed that sound. “That was only because I'm concerned for my daughter. I know you can handle yourself and anyone else for that matter.” She gave him a tiny little smirk that still gave Danny chills. That smirk had lead to a lot of good things, including Grace.

 

Danny smiled and shrugged. “Well, I don't like to brag...”

 

“Yes you do,” Rachel said. Danny deflated. Well, there was that moment gone. Her expression turned serious again. “Are you sure you can trust him?”

 

Danny paused. Could he? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to tell Rachel that. “Yes.”

 

“Good,” Rachel said. “Because he's been listening to our conversation for the last few minutes.”

 

Danny turned and looked to see the doll peering around the doorway at them. “What did I say?” Danny exploded.

 

Steve glowered at him but drew back from the doorway. Rachel laughed. “Good luck Danny. I'll be back after dinner to pick up Grace.”

 

Danny sighed and nodded his head. “Where is Grace?”

 

“I sent her outside to play with Kono and Chin. By the way, this is a lovely place you’ve found. How were you able to afford it?”

 

“I'm pretty sure someone was shot here,” Danny said jokingly. “After all, we can’t all marry real estate moguls, dear.”

 

Rachel cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.” No, I suppose not. Goodbye, Daniel.”

 

Danny didn't offer to walk her to the door. He knew that he should, that his father would be disappointed in him for being unchivalrous, but fuck it. He had exhausted his kindness toward his ex for the day. He rubbed at the back of his neck turning toward the door to the kitchen.

 

“You. Get in here,” he called out and watched as Steve reemerged in the doorway. “What did I say?” he repeated.

 

Steve made some sort of what Danny could only call 'bitch face' but said nothing. Right, he had told it to stay quiet.

 

“You can talk now.”

 

“You told me to stay put, but you were no longer in my line of sight. It contradicted my main objective which was to stay with you and protect you. I can't do that if I can’t see you.” The doll argued.

 

“You are unbelievable,” Danny said. He wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that but it didn’t matter. He turned to head outside, stepping out the backdoor on the to the lana'i. On the beach, Kono and Grace were giggling and running from Chin as he gave chase. He eventually caught Grace, swinging her around before tickling her sides. Danny smiled forgetting everything else for the moment.

 

“Is that your daughter?”

 

Danny looked back at Steve… it. Okay, he had given the thing a name in front of Rachel but now he was really starting to think of it as Steve.

 

“Yeah, the light of my life. The greatest gift I've ever been given.” Sappy to say out loud, but it was true. Grace was the best thing to ever come out of his life and he wanted to the whole world to know it.

 

“Is that why you named her Grace?”

 

Danny jerked back a little “What?”

 

“One of the definitions of Grace is _the love and favor of god._ Basically a gift .”

 

Danny blinked. “Ah, no. That's not why I named her Grace.” He peered at Steve for second. “She’s named after someone I knew. An old partner.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Danny couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening inside that processor chip or whatever it was that made Steve go.

 

“Danno!”

 

He turned as Grace came running up to where he stood, her arms outstretched.He squatted down and opened his arms to her, scooping her up in a big hug. “Hey there, Monkey!”

 

“Danno, I love it here!” Grace said with a wide grin. “Now that we have a beach,we can swim and build sandcastles and look for shells whenever we want!”

 

Danny chuckled. “Yes, Monkey. We can do all that, and you got your own room as soon as I get it set up.”

 

“My own room!” The joy on his daughter's face was too much and Danny felt his heart melt. “Hey Danno, who’s that?” Damnit. He had almost forgotten about Steve.

 

“I'm Steve.” That surprised Danny. Steve had managed to introduce itself. Maybe it was only awkward with Rachel because of the whole not allowed to speak thing.

 

“Hi, Steve. I'm Grace. Do you wanna play with me?”

 

Danny froze. No no no no nonononononono. That was not going to happen. Over his dead body.

 

“Play?” Steve said. Danny looked up into the doll’s face. It wasn't giving Grace that odd assessing gaze like it had Rachel or himself.  It looked as open as a book, albeit a little confused. “ _Exercise or activity for amusement or recreation.”_  After a beat, it added. “Yes. I would like to play with you, Grace.”

 

Grace bounced out of Danny's arms, taking Steve's hand and leading it down to the beach. Danny was having a stroke. He had to be, because he hadn’t even moved, couldn't get the words out to stop them. As they ran down to the beach, they passed Chin and Kono going the opposite direction,

 

“Umm.” Chin looked back at Grace and Steve. It seemed Grace was explaining something very complicated to Steve, which the doll was taking in with all the seriousness of defusing a bomb,

 

“I… I don't know. I'm going to keep an eye on them,” Danny muttered. His friend looked grim. “What?”

 

“I've got bad news,” Kono said.

 

“No. I won't accept it,” Danny replied.

 

“No choice, brah,” she said. “I just got off the phone with my guy and he can't come get him until sometime tomorrow.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry.”

 

Danny groaned. “So now I have to keep it overnight?”

 

“Looks like it,” Chin added.

 

That would be Danny's luck. He didn't want the thing to begin with and now he had to keep it. Okay, so it was only for a night, but still.

 

From the beach, there was the sound of laughter and Danny looked to see Grace swinging from Steve's outstretched arm. Okay, so it was kind of cute the way Steve gently moved its arm back and forth, with Grace giggling away, knees bent to keep her feet from dragging on the sand.

 

Steve even appeared to be enjoying the game, too. He- No. It had a huge smile on its face, watching Grace with nothing short of wonder and joy. It made Danny a little weak in the knees. Just then, Steve turned his head to look back at Danny and their eyes met. Danny was sure that Steve was just keeping with its objective, but he also felt something flutter inside him. Which was wrong on so many levels.

 

“Aw,” Kono cooed, and Danny couldn’t help agreeing. Even Chin was smiling, so maybe having Steve around a little while longer wouldn't be completely terrible.

 

“Hello? Anyone around?” Danny immediately turned as his landlady came around the corner of the house. He threw up a hand to wave at her. She smiled brightly and walked toward them.

 

“I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this, but I just wanted to see how the move was going?”

 

“Things are… Well, they're fine Doris. Thanks.”

 

Wonderful,” Doris said beaming. Then her gaze went to Chin and Kono. “Chin Ho Kelly. And is this little Kono? I didn't know you knew Danny?” Chin and Kono smiled warmly, though with a hint of  sadness at her, and Danny cocked an eyebrow at them both.

 

“Uh, you know each other?”

 

Chin nodded and moved to hug Doris. “Yeah. Her husband was my partner when I worked for HPD,” he said. “How have you been Doris?  I haven't seen you since...”

 

“The funeral, yes. I've been well. Traveling, working,  trying to stay busy. You know how it is.”

 

Chin gave her a nod of understanding as Kono stepped in to hug Doris too. Danny watched all this and it clicked in his head why his friends acted oddly before when they first came in the house. They had been here before. They knew the family that had lived here and apparently shared a loss with them.

 

Really, he shouldn't be surprised. The island wasn't that big, and so far he found that almost everyone knew everyone else. Or at least knew someone who knew them. It was dizzying, but nice too. Now if only he could feel more like he belonged in that network. Save for his old partner Meka, and Chin and Kono's families, he really was still seen as Haole. It hurt, but maybe things would change.

 

He looked down at the beach again to see Steve and Grace coming back toward the house. Well, at least he had his family, even if did just consists of his daughter for the time being.

 

“Danno?” Grace said. “May I have a juice box and watch T.V.?”

 

“Sure you can, Monkey. I’ve got some in the fridge. Go get one, but only one. Your mother doesn't want you having too much sugar.”

 

“Okay,” Grace said as she ran inside. Steve remained where he was, just on the edge of the lana'i. He peered at each person before locking his gaze on Danny. No. Danny wasn't feeling his skin flush under that gaze. It was the sun. He was probably just getting a sunburn.

 

“Who's this?” Doris asked. Her tone reminded Danny of when his mother would catch him talking to someone he liked back in school. It was sweet and  curious, with just a hint of menace. Danny figured it must be something women of a certain age mastered over time.

 

“Uh, this?” Danny looked at Steve before turning to Doris. “This is my friend, Steve.” He didn’t miss  the way Kono grinned and Chin blinked.

 

Doris just smiled a thousand watt grin that would shame the Cheshire cat. “Your friend,” she said in a knowing tone. He was half afraid that any minute she’d  start handing out snacks while asking embarrassing questions and showing off even more embarrassing photos. In other words, a mom reaction, even though he’d seen no evidence she had children,

 

Steve just smiled back, obviously not seeing any danger. “Yes. Danny has called me his friend twice now.” Was it possible that the doll was proud of that? It sounded like it was. Danny was starting to feel like someone just dropped him into an Asimov novel or something. The awkwardness of the statement made him cringe inwardly, however. He dreaded what was coming.

 

“That must be why you’re wearing his clothes,” Doris said. Danny almost died right there. Once again her tone said everything, and it was all but screaming  the implication that “friends” meant more that what one would want a motherly figure to know. He heard Kono snort and felt that he must be turning beet red.

 

Steve continued being the opposite of helpful. “I suppose. I was partially nude before, and I think it made him feel better to dress me.”

 

Chin's eyes went wide because that sounded like Danny was some kind of dirty, possessive creep. Oh god, he really, truly wanted to die.

 

Doris's expression looked like she’d just found a gold mine and couldn't wait to start digging. Danny could not allow this to continue and stepped in to do some damage control.

 

“Steve is kind of between places right now and what he had on before wasn't suitable so I let him borrow a few things while he stays with me.”

 

Yeah no, that barely sounded better, and the fact that Kono appeared to be choking on her own giggles confirmed it.

 

“That is very kind of you,” Doris said. Ugh!  Danny didn’t like the sound of that, because while it sounded innocent enough, what he heard was something far dirtier. “You know Danny, your friend might be more comfortable in something closer to his size. I have some things that might fit him up in the attic, if you don't mind me getting them?”

 

Now everyone blinked at her, even Steve, because why would she have…

 

She smiled faintly. “They were my son's. He doesn’t need them anymore.” Chin and Kono's expressions fell instantly and Danny was getting the picture. So it wasn't just the husband…

.

“I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble...” Danny started, but that bright smile was back as she waved him off.

 

“Nonsense. They’re just sitting in the attic gathering dust. At least this way someone will get some use from them and it’ll save me a trip to the Goodwill.”

 

She darted inside before Danny could say any more. He looked at the others. Chin and Kono were sharing sad looks. Steve just seemed puzzled.. Danny couldn’t be bothered to find out why so he instead focused on his friends.

 

“Alright, give me the cliff notes version.”

 

Chin hesitated but after a few seconds started. “Like I said, I was partnered with her husband. Great guy. Great cop. I think there were some troubles in their marriage though. She wasn't around a lot and I think that bothered him. Add to the mix two kids that they shipped off to the mainland and things got strained. I think they separated after that but never divorced.

 

“After John retired from being a cop he became a P.I. and that's when she started coming around again, but I don't think things were ever the same. The kids by this time were grown, but no one ever heard from them. The daughter stayed in LA, living with an aunt, and the son… He joined the Navy.”

 

“Okay,” Danny said. “What happened to John and the son.”

 

Chin grimaced. “John was shot to death after being taken hostage by an arms dealer named Victor Hesse. No one knows why, but he was targeted and Hesse is the type that doesn't like like to leave things unsettled. Two days later, Doris received a letter that said her son had been lost in combat. He was a SEAL, so nothing more was said.”

 

Danny sucked air through his teeth. That was nothing short of heartbreaking. “How long ago was this?” he asked quietly.

 

“A few years,” Chin replied. Danny gave a nod but didn’t say more. What could he say? It seemed as if his landlady had dealt with some hardships, and while he wasn’t ignorant of losing a loved one, he couldn't imagine losing a both a spouse and a child.

 

Several minutes later, Doris came back with a box in her hands and presented it to Steve. “Here. Those should fit, and don't worry about returning them. Like I said, they were just going to the Goodwill.” She seemed to flash everyone there a bright smile that seemed to hold a brittle edge.

 

“Oh Danny, I hope you don't mind, but while I was up there I grabbed a few things I remembered. I'll try to collect the rest later, but I really needed those items right away.”

 

Danny shook his head. “No. That's fine. I mean everything up there is yours, so just take what you need for now and if you need help with the rest, let me know.”

 

“You’re such a sweet young man,” Doris said, smiling, before looking down at her watch. “Oh, look at the time. I have to get to going. I will see you all later.” To Chin and Kono she added, “We should get together sometime.”

 

“That would be great,” Chin agreed as they walked Doris to the gate, waving goodbye when she left

 

“So Danny… You named the doll Steve?” Kono asked with a cheeky grin.

 

Danny sighed. “I didn’t name it. It was written on its leg.”

 

Kono’s eyes widened, as did her smile. “You know you can’t return it if you’re fooling around with it.”

 

“That’s what I said,” Chin added with a smirk. Danny’s ears were burning. He started to speak when Steve interrupted him.

 

“But my name is Steve,” It said. All three humans looked at the doll curiously.

 

“Oh, so that’s your model tag or whatever?” Danny asked.

 

Steve blinked, shaking his head. “No. I’m 50, but I was told once that my name was Steve, and that’s what Catherine called me. As well as Max. They both called me that. They told me it was my name, picked by my maker.”

 

Now it was Danny’s turn to blink. He looked at Kono and Chin, seeing their confused expressions. “Who’re Catherine and Max?” Danny asked.

 

Steve blinked again and his face became void of expression. “Error. Code 6295. That information is classified.”

 

“Okay…” Kono said. “I guess people from the factory where he was built?”

 

“Negative. I was not built in a factory. That is all I can tell you.”

 

“Why?” Chin asked.

 

Steve’s left eye twitched. “Error. Code 6295. That information is classified.”  The doll's whole frame seemed to twitch, parts of if it jerking at random. Danny licked his lips nervously and took a step back.

 

“Is this the defective part?” He whispered to Kono.

 

Steve jerked his head around and the twitching stilled. “I am not defective!” They watched from a relatively safe distance as it shook its head,  muttering to itself. “I’m not defective. I can do my mission. I can….” Danny wasn’t sure what was happening. He stepped forward and waved a hand to get Steve’s attention.

 

“I’m sure you can. What is your mission?” He asked.

 

Steve stilled, its mouth hanging open. “My mission? My mission is… is… is… Error…” It started to jerk and twitch again. Danny should have grabbed his friends and  dragged them into the house, maybe called for a bomb squad or something. Only the doll looked so lost, its face crumpled.

 

“I can do my mission. I don’t want to end up like Freddie…” There was that name again. Danny would need to ask about that… Or not. Depending on whether he wanted to test his luck. He snapped his fingers in Steve’s face.

 

“Hey!” His raised voice brought Steve around again. The doll focused on him, stilling once more. “Hey,” Danny said again, his voice softer. “I’m going to help you remember, all right? Now look at me. No,” he said as Steve’s started to shake again. “No. Look at me. Now, tell me your mission.”

 

Once again it looked as if Steve would go into another fit, but Danny pointed to his face as he stared at the doll. Steve stared back him and at once  it seemed to relax. “You. You are my mission. I am to stay with you, protect you and obey your orders.”

 

Danny breathed out slowly. “That’s correct,” he said. He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. “Just remember that okay. You’re doing fine with your mission so far. Don’t mess it up now.”

 

Steve nodded and Danny looked back at Chin and Kono. “Whelp, that was fun, but not really. I’m going inside now to check on my daughter and try to remember what normal is.” He turned on his heels and stormed into the house.

 

“Danny. Wait,” Kono called after him.  

 

He stopped in the kitchen door, turning to face them. He noticed that Steve hadn’t followed, he was just frowning down at the box in his arms.

 

“We’re sorry. Really. We didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” Kono said.

 

“I know and you don’t have to be sorry. This is just a lot to take in right now, but it doesn’t matter because if we can keep it from flipping out on us till your guy come to collect it, everything will be fine.”

 

“Yeah, but what was it going on about there?’ Chin asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Danny said. “But that’s twice now it’s mentioned a ‘Freddie.’”

 

“Another companion?” Kono asked.

 

“I think so. Something happened to it and Steve’s scared it will happen to him.”

 

“That doesn’t explain the error code. It said that it couldn’t tell us because the information was classified.” Chin added looking worried. “Why would a sex doll talk like that?”

 

“I don’t know. We need to find out more about him. And I think I know some people who can help.” He looked at Chin and smiled. “You know who I’m talking about.”

 

Chin’s face lit up. “I think I do. C’mon Cuz. We’ll meet you there.”

 

Danny watched them leave, amused by the new bounce in Chin’s step and the confusion on Kono’s. He heard a sound and looked to see Steve walk inside. The doll's expression was like that of kicked puppy.

 

Danny sighed. “Are you alright?”

 

Steve’s brow wrinkled. “I don’t understand.” There was a pause. “Danny, am I still your friend?”

 

Danny tipped his head to one side. That was a strange thing for it to ask. “Do you know what that is?”

 

Steve frowned. “I know the definition and I can duplicate the actions and words need to give the appearance of friendship.” It licked its lips, and that was the most human thing Danny had ever seen. It looked so unsure just then and that just brought up more questions in his mind.

 

“I don’t really understand it, though, but I considered Freddie my friend.”

 

“What can you tell me about Freddie?” Danny asked.

 

“Freddie was like me…” Steve trailed off.

 

“What happened to Freddie, Steve?”

 

Steve looked pained. “Error. Code 6295. That information is classified.” There were no jerking motions or twitching this time, just hurt and sadness written on the doll’s face.

 

Danny held out his hands in a calming manner walking over to Steve. “It’s alright. I understand. You can't tell me. That’s fine.” It really wasn’t, but what could he do? He wasn’t going to have the thing flip out again. Not with Grace in the house. He stood next to Steve and placed a hand to small of its back.

 

“Here. You go upstairs, find something you like in that box  and change your clothes. Then come back downstairs. I’m going to check on my daughter and then you are going to meet some friends of mine.”

 

As he spoke, he started walking, guiding Steve out the kitchen toward the stairs. Steve said nothing, only nodding his head. At the stairs, the doll walked up them wordlessly. Danny felt his body sag watching him go. After a moment, he straightened his posture and stepped into the living room where Grace sat watching cartoons.

 

“Hey, Monkey. How would you like to visit your cousin Eric?”

 

~*~

 

Eric and his friends were good with computers and tech in general, so they should have been able to tell him something about Steve. Except things never worked out the way they should. They arrived at the house Eric shared with Toast - or, Adam Charles, though no one ever called him that. Danny was sure he was into some shady shit, but he could never catch him at it because it was all done on computers.

 

Danny hated technology and resented even the simplest things like his cell phone. But his nephew liked the guy and vouched for him, so what was he to do other than shoot him a look every now and again to let him know that he was on to him? Then there was Jerry, the crazy conspiracy guy.

 

Danny couldn't dislike Jerry because he was like a huge, tubby puppy, but the stuff that came out of the guy’s mouth was insane half the time. It had been entertaining to learn that Chin and Jerry were dating on the sly. The look on Kono's face when he’d let that slip awhile back had been priceless. It seemed the cousins didn't share every detail of their lives.

 

The initial introduction of Steve, now dressed in a dark blue polo and cargo pants, had been awkward, but soon enough his nephew’s band of merry misfits were itching to figure out what made Steve tick. The three of them tried questioning him first, but once again Steve started freaking out, spitting out error codes left and right.

 

Danny had to step in at one point when Steve tried to take a swing at Eric. As soon as he did, Steve calmed down, citing his mission and asking Danny to sit next to him. Danny did so, much to the relief of everyone else.

 

Even Grace, who, when Danny explained why they were seeing Eric and his weirdo friends, had been so excited about Steve being a robot, was a little worried. Not about her cousin or anyone one else - just Steve. Because they were ‘upsetting him.' Only Grace could see things like that. That somehow Steve was in danger and not the other way around.

 

Still, Danny sat next to him and assured him that everything would be fine… and Danny realized once again that he was thinking of Steve as him and not it, and it was a battle he was less inclined to keep fighting..

 

When the questions got them nowhere, they proposed checking out Steve’s hardware. That meant opening him up, and Steve almost ran. Literally, out of the room and into the street.

 

Danny had to chase him down and call after him, promising that no one would do that if Steve didn't want them to. Once more, Steve mentioned the mysterious Freddie. Steve would never say what happened, just that he didn't want it to happen to him. The look on the bot’s face when he mentioned his “friend” was heartbreaking. The whole thing made Danny almost forget that Steve wasn't a person and want to comfort him… it… whatever.

 

With the idea of opening Steve up tabled, the only thing left was to try accessing his programming by an external jack or wireless, which almost turned into another fight. After many promises that Toast was just going to look and not alter anything, Steve relented.

 

He sat in a chair in the room where Toast kept his computers and let the guy hook him into the main tower. Danny sat next to him and was shocked when Steve grabbed his hand to hold, clearly scared. It turned out he nothing to worry about. Toast’s monitor filled with strings of jibberish before going blank. The next machine crashed as well, and the one after that. One by one, all of Toast’s computers were felled by whatever freak system was running Steve. One even overheated and  caught fire, leaving Toast in tears. Grace tried her best to comfort him.

 

That was when Jerry stepped in. He had disappeared after the third computer crashed only to come back after the fire with an armload of files and folders. All of them about secret military projects to build the ultimate super soldier.

 

Danny scoffed as he flipped through some of the articles and printouts, most of them taken from chat rooms and online forums. Only one made him stop - a picture of what looked like a man curled into the fetal position on a table.

 

There was no hair or tattoos, and the image was a little blurry, but the figure looked like it could possibly be Steve… There was even writing on the upper thigh where Steve had his name and model number, though Danny couldn't tell what the writing said.

 

He didn't say anything but glanced at Steve, who had blessedly stayed put in the chair after Eric and Kono hurriedly unplugged him from the burning computer, now safely put out by Chin. The bot was giving everyone a thousand yard stare that made Danny worry. It was time to leave; Danny wanted to get Grace home anyway.

 

Was the figure in the photo Steve? Was he some robotic soldier? If so, how did Noshimuri Tech get him, and then end up at Danny's house? So many questions and no answers.

 

~*~

 

Danny nursed a beer on the lana'i as he mulled over the visit to Eric’s place. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but the outcome was typical Jerry crazy. So now he barely knew more than before, possibly even less. And there was nothing he could do, so he just sat in the deck chair, rubbing his forehead while Steve and Grace put the finishing touches on their sandcastle. At least it was nice that Steve could interact so well with Grace… even if it was temporary. He sighed, watching the sky turn rosy as the sun set. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to let them play. Grace was going to be heartbroken when Steve left for good.

 

Grace was laughing as he heard her say,  “No Steve, the tower should go here.” Steve nodded his head and did as she instructed. It was crazy to think that Steve was some kind of machine built to kill. Because he would never hurt Gracie, Danny was sure of that.

 

Danny rubbed his eyes with one hand, feeling tired. This would be over tomorrow. He felt a pang of sadness at that, which was as crazy as Jerry’s ramblings. He didn’t want Steve there, but right then, watching the doll play with his little girl, he kind of wished he could stay. Maybe it was just stress talking.

 

He sat back in his chair and sighed, staring up at the sky, listening to the sweet sound of his daughter's laughter. Then he heard Steve laugh.

 

Danny frowned sitting up in his chair, looking where the two of them played in the sand. Yes, Steve was laughing. His eyes were closed, his nose wrinkled and teeth gleaming as he giggled at something Grace told him. It was surreal, and Danny felt like he’d fallen down a rabbit hole. Slap a pinafore on him and call him Alice, because that's how strange it felt.

 

“Curiouser and Curiouser,” he muttered. As much as he wanted to see what else Steve would do, Danny realized that it was getting close to dinner time.  With another sigh, he stood and went inside the house. He finished his beer and opened the fridge before remembering he hadn’t stocked it with groceries yet. Well, it looked like they were having pizza for dinner.

 

He picked up his phone and put in an order to  the only good pizza joint he knew of so far on this godforsaken rock. As he ended the call, his phone started buzzing. He thought it might be  from Kono or Chin, but instead, the sender was showing only  a string of zeros. Against his better judgment, he opened the text.

 

_People are coming. Don't let them take Steve._

 

Okay, his day just got weirder. Frowning  at the message,  he tried to text it back but it failed to send. Just what he needed, yet another mystery; he was sure he was developing an ulcer. .

 

Slipping his phone into his pocket Danny started to head back outside to call Grace and Steve inside. A knock at his door stopped him. He knew it was too early for Rachel, so he wondered who it could be. The mysterious text popped into his head and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

 

With caution,  he went to the door and opened it a hair. “May I help you?” he said through the crack.

 

“Danny Williams?” Came a gruff male voice.

 

“Who's asking?”

 

“Mr. Williams, we're representatives from Noshimuri Tech. We're here about the doll.” This voice was female and very soothing. Too soothing.

 

Danny opened the door a little more to see two people on his porch. A bald, older male with piercing blue eyes, who could be anywhere from forty-five to sixty. The other was woman maybe around his own age, very attractive with dark hair pulled back from her face and dark brown eyes. Both wore dark suits and Danny instantly felt that they weren't to be trusted.

 

He flashed them a smile and leaned on the door jamb. “I'm sorry,” he said. “I'm not sure what you’re talking about.” Neither one of them blinked.

 

“Mr. Williams,” the male said. “The doll. We've come to collect it.”

 

“Oh, right. The doll. Yeah… That won't be necessary,” he said. Now he got a reaction. What he would expect from two representatives of a major tech company in this situation might be concern or maybe relief. What he got was two sets of narrowed eyes.

 

“Mr. Williams. We're sorry but there was a mix-up. The doll has to come with us now,” the woman said. She sounded placatingly sweet, which aroused Danny's suspicions even more.

 

“Oh, I understand. My friend called her buddy that works for you guys and that was all explained to her, but you see I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow and I hate to say it but I think I like the doll I was sent. So there's no problem. Just run along and tell your boss that everything is fine.”

 

“We can't do that,” the man said. Suddenly Danny found himself being pushed aside. Yeah, no, that was not going to fly in his book. He tried to stand his ground but the man was stronger than him, knocking him into a wall.

 

“We're sorry about this, Mr. Williams,” The woman said. “We need to take the doll with us.”

 

“It's nothing personal,” The man drawled out.

 

Danny pushed himself off the wall and into the man's face. “What branch of the military are you with?”

 

The man's eyes widened for second. “What do you know?”

 

“I now know you lied about being from Noshimuri Tech,” Danny answered squaring his shoulders.

 

“Joe, remember he's a civilian,” the woman said from behind them.

 

“I know that Lieutenant, but it would seem someone told him about 50. He could be a liability.”

 

Danny started to sweat. He knew “liability” typically translated into “disposable,” which did not bode well for him. The woman didn't seem on board with that, however. “We're here for Steve. Let’s just get him and go.”

 

Danny couldn't see her face, but he heard her tone, and the fact she’d called Steve by name.

 

“Danny, where are you? My scanners have indicated a perimeter breach, and you have been out of visual contact for...”

 

Danny turned to see Steve walking through the living room. His gaze was hard, his expression twisted into an intimidating scowl. "What are you doing here?” he said, and Danny blinked with the  realization that Steve wasn't talking to him, but the other two.

 

“50,” The man said. “We've come to take you back with us so ─”

 

“I'm not going back,” Steve’s tone was flat but full of menace.

 

“Steve,” the woman stepped around Danny and the man, hands outstretched.

 

Danny watched as Steve’s expression softened for a moment. “Catherine,” he sighed, before shaking his head, face going hard again. “I am not going back,” he repeated.

 

The woman sucked on her lips but look determined. She opened her mouth to speak again, when the man with the blue eyes interjected, “What if we give you the incentive to come back?”

 

Danny felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise again as the man gazed calmly at him, rather than Steve. The bot seemed to anticipate the threat as well,  because a second later Danny realized that he’d been scooped up, bridal style, and Steve was tensing to run.

 

“Steve, wait!” Catherine called out, but Steve was ignoring her now. The man tried to block their path and Danny was jostled as Steve kicked the guy in the knee. There was loud crack and the man went down. A second later Steve was out the door, carrying Danny to the Camaro and pushing him in. “Drive,” he barked and slammed the car door before turning on Catherine, who’d been right on their heels.

 

“Steve, where's Grace?” Danny yelled, bordering on hysterics. He wasn't leaving without his baby girl. Who knows what those people might do, and  if even one hair was out of place on his daughter's head... well, fuck everyone, because he’d personally lay waste to the whole damned island.

 

“Steve,” Catherine said, her tone soft.

 

“I'm not going back, Catherine.”

 

“Damn it, Steve,” Danny growled as he tried to get out of the car with the bot blocking the door. He crawled over the seat to the passenger side, but heard Steve say, “Stay in the car Danny. Grace is safe.”

 

Was she? He wasn't going to wait and find out. He continued on opening the other door and rolling out of the car. Steve let out a string of expletives that were decidedly not what one would expect to hear from a robot.  

 

“Steve, please,” Catherine was still entreating, “let's talk. We used to talk a lot. Remember?”  

 

“That was before Freddie.” As soon as Danny came around the Camaro, Steve stepped in front of him and Danny threw up his hands.

 

“Steve, I need to get to Grace, ” Danny said, fighting the urge to scream.

 

“Grace is safe. I promise.”

 

“Steve,” Danny started, the word hissed through his teeth.

 

“Danny, trust me,” Steve said, his tone authoritative. That tone pissed Danny off to no end, but strangely the utter confidence of the statement made Danny pause. He thought about them playing on the beach, the gentleness and protectiveness Steve had displayed... Danny took a deep breath and leaned against his car. If Steve said she was safe, then he could believe it for the time being.

 

“Alright,” he relented. “You,” he pointed to Catherine. “Talk. Who are you and what do you want with Steve?”

 

“Don't answer that, Lieutenant.” Great, it seemed that the old guy was even tougher than he looked. He stormed out of the house, limping, a look of determination on his face.

 

“Joe, this has gone too far,” Catherine said. “Steve is executing his high-level defensive protocols and Mr. Williams is already too far into this.”

 

“You're damn right I am!” Danny piped in.

 

“Why are you here?” Steve demanded lowly.

 

“You know why, 50,” Joe said. Suddenly he looked older and his expression softened. “I'm sorry son, but you know the situation.”

 

Danny saw Steve start to shake. These were the people that he’d been worried about. He may not have been human, but he was clearly scared, and it brought out Danny’s protective side. He shifted  around Steve, moving to put himself between them, “He's staying here with me,” he said in a tone daring them to say otherwise

 

Catherine and Joe blinked at him in disbelief. “Mr. Williams,” Joe  started, “I'm sure you have good intentions, but you are interfering in something you have no business with.”

 

“Story of my life,” Danny said.

 

“Danny,” Steve said behind him.

 

Danny turned to face him one finger raised. “Hey. Remember your mission? Cause I do. It was what?”

 

“Stay with you, protect you, and follow your orders,” Steve said.

 

“Very good. Now you are currently with me, so points for that. You have protected me, kudos. Job well done, I’d say, and now you are going to do what I tell you which is to shut up and let me talk to these people. Got it?”

 

Steve glowered at him but nodded. Thank god. Danny turned back around to see Joe and Catherine staring at him in amazement.

 

“You gave him a mission?” Joe asked.

 

“And he remembers it?” Catherine added.

 

Danny pursed his lips. “Yeah. Is that a problem?”

 

For a moment, Joe and Catherine shared a look, then Joe stepped limped forward. “I would like to try something, Mr. Williams.”

 

“What?”

 

“You'll see,” Joe said vaguely. “Just stand aside. I won't harm it.” Danny narrowed his eyes, trying to get a read on the man. He went with his gut again and gestured for Joe to continue. Steve was eyeing Joe with wary contempt, but made no move to object.

 

Joe stood in front of Steve for a moment, then he placed his arms behind his back and shouted. “Activate Code Alpha 6, Tango 3, Charlie 7. 50, respond.”

 

Danny watched as a change came over Steve. His face blanked out and his body went to rigid attention. Then he saluted. “Commander White Sir!” he barked. Danny watched dumbfounded as Joe- Commander White stepped right up to Steve's face, their noses almost touching.

 

“50,” he shouted. “I understand you have been giving a mission. Report. What is your mission?”

 

Silence. Steve just stared ahead, expressionless.

 

“Did you not hear me?” Commander White barked. “What is your mission?”

 

“Oh no,” Catherine said.

 

Danny moved over to her. “Oh no?”

 

“It was too good to be true. He can't retain his missions. Any minute now he's going to glitch out and we'll have to shut him down manually.”

 

“What? No. He can remember. It just takes a minute or two. He's fine.”

 

“50. You will answer me!”

 

Danny looked back. Steve was starting to twitch, the left side of his face spasming.

 

“Lieutenant. Get ready. You know what to do,” Commander White said under his breath.

 

No, this was not happening. They were not going to shut Steve down and they sure weren’t going to take him anywhere.

 

“Steve,” Danny called out. “You know this, babe. Come on. Just tell him.”

 

Steve jerked again and Danny saw his eyes move from Commander White to him. Then they returned to White and he saluted again. “Commander White, Sir. I have been tasked with guarding one Daniel Williams, Sir. My mission as it was giving to me was to stay with him, protect him and follow his orders, Sir.”

 

“Is that so, 50?” Commander White demanded.

 

“Sir. Yes, Sir,” Steve answered, saluting again.

 

“Then carry on. At ease, 50.” Steve immediately went into parade rest. Commander White turned around to face Danny, his expression thoughtful. “I'll be damned,” he said quietly.

 

“Joe, he remembered,” Catherine said.

 

“Yes he did, Lieutenant. Yes, he did.” Joe narrowed his eyes at Danny. “What did you do?”

 

“Do? I didn't do anything. My friend was told to make sure he had a mission and so she gave him one. I guess she thought it would be funny if that mission was me.”

 

Once again Joe and Catherine shared a looked at was lost on Danny.

 

“Shelbourne?” Catherine asked.

 

“Shelbourne,” Joe said with a sigh.

 

“What?” Danny interjected

 

“Don't worry about it,  Mr. Williams. That information is classified,” Joe said.

 

Danny fumed. “Fine. Now how about you fuck off, then?”

 

“No can do. We still need to take 50 with us.”

 

“Joe,” Catherine said stepping forward. “We can't. He remembered a mission he's been given. Something about the situation has triggered a change. We need to bring people here to study the conditions in this place to see what brought on the change. If we try to take him now, he'll only fight us.”

 

“So what? We have our orders.” Joe turned back to Steve. “You need to come back with us, 50.” Steve didn't move.

 

A thought occurred to Danny. “Steve,” he said. Immediately Steve blinked and looked at him. “Danny?”

 

“Go find Grace. I want the two of you set the table for dinner. I'm going to talk to our guests, okay?”

 

Seeing Steve’s hesitation, Danny added, “If I need help, I will call for you. You know my voice carries.” He gave the bot a rueful grin.

 

Steve smiled back at him. “Your natural volume does seem louder than most.”  

 

Danny chuckled at that, but he laughed even harder at the confused looks on Joe and Catherine's faces.He half expected Steve to salute but the bot just started toward the house, walking past Joe and Catherine like they weren't even there. Once he was gone, Danny went into interrogation mode.  “Now that's settled, who are you really?”

 

Joe looked like he could spit nails. He clenched his jaw and gave Danny a hard stare. Catherine just sighed and said. “Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and Commander Joseph White. United States Navy.”

 

“Thank you,” Danny said looking at Catherine. “So Steve's some kind of super soldier, am I right?”

 

“That's classified,” Joe snapped. Catherine said nothing. Danny felt like that was a good enough answer.

 

“What were you going to do to Steve?”

 

“That is also Classified,” Joe said.

 

Danny pointed at the man. “You know what? You can go, because I can already see you're not going to be helpful here. And don't try threatening me, because I have HPD on speed dial, and I'm sure that people would love to know more about a top secret military robot. They will be here before Steve gets a chance to pick you up and toss you across my lawn.”

 

“You can't threaten me, Mr. Williams. You have no idea how in over your head you are right now.”

 

“I don't care. You are not taking Steve, and if you don't want to answer my questions, fine, just get out of here.”

 

Danny wasn't sure what to expect but was relieved when Joe gave a terse nod. “Very well. But this isn’t over. Lieutenant, you heard the man. Let's go.” He turned and limped off across the street to a black SUV with government plates. Typical.

 

Catherine was lingering, however. “You got something you want to say about all this?”

 

“There's not much I can tell you,” She said, her face impassive.

 

“Who was Freddie?” Danny asked. That was the ticket. Her eyes widened and she looked a little sad.

 

“Freddie or Fifty-One was another...”

 

“Bot like Steve?”

 

She nodded. “Yes. He was well programmed but took some damage while on a field test. The damage was irrevocable and  over half of his systems were no longer functional, so he was shut down and disassembled.”

 

“Steve found out about it? ” No wonder Steve freaked out. Who wanted to be taken apart?

 

“Worse,” Catherine said quietly. “He saw it happen.” She lowered her eyes. “He wasn't meant to, but somehow he did and he...”

 

“Panicked,” Danny supplied. Catherine nodded, once more looking Danny in the eyes. “You know Steve told me Freddie was his friend?” Danny added.

 

“Hm. We aren’t sure where he picked that up. At first, it just seemed like a glitch, but Freddie responded to Steve and it was like they really were friends. No one knew what to make of it. We all just blamed the programmer.”

 

“Shelbourne?”

 

“Yeah.” She paused and then said,” You're not going to give him up, are you?”

 

“Over my dead body, so don't bother coming back.”

 

“You know we could make your life hell?” It wasn't a threat. More like a statement of fact

 

“I don't doubt it, but I also have a robotic super soldier who takes his mission very seriously, so I think I’ll be all right..”

 

Catherine smiled softly. “That is true.” Danny automatically tensed as she reached into the jacket pocket of her suit, but she only pulled out a small card. “My number. Just in case.”

 

He took it without looking at it, just giving her a nod of his head. He didn’t know why he would need it. He had no intentions of giving Steve to them, not if they were just going to take him apart.

 

She returned the nod and he thought she would take that as her exit, but she didn't. She stood there looking at him with that smile. Then she said, “You call him Steve.”

 

“That's his name, ain't it?” Danny shot back.

 

“It is. Only two others besides me called him that. One of them was Freddie.” Danny felt his chest tighten at that. Catherine finally turned to cross the street without a backward glance. He watched the SUV drive away, some of the tension in his body leaving with it. He knew he wasn't in the clear, but for now, things would be okay. Maybe. One could hope. God, he hated hope. It was dangerous and stupid to hope, but it was the best he could do.

 

Suddenly the immensity of the situation hit him full bore. Had he just put his and Grace’s lives in danger for a _piece of machinery_? But he wasn’t just some doll. In less than a day, Steve had already done so many things that convinced Danny he was much more - , a person he was going to do his damnedest to protect.

 

In his pocket, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and saw another message from the strange string of zeros.

 

_Good work. It's not over but I'll see what I can do on my end. Thank you._

 

Danny frowned at his phone and then looked around. Whoever this was knew what had happened. They could see him. Maybe he needed to be less hopeful and more afraid.

 

“Who are you?” he said to the air.

 

In his hand, his phone buzzed again.

 

_Shelbourne._

 

~*~

 

When Danny finally went back inside, Steve and Grace were in the dining room, setting the table like he had asked. Grace was firmly instructing Steve on where to place the utensils as he walked in the room. “No, Steve, the fork goes on the other side of the plate.”

 

Danny lowered his head and smiled at seeing Steve give his daughter a wide-eyed nod of his head as he moved the fork where Grace pointed.

 

“Danno, who were those people?” Danny looked up at Grace's question. Steve was shaking his head, eyes pleading with Danny to say nothing.

 

“Those people… Uh. They were here to see Steve.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “They wanted to take him away from us.”

 

Grace's eyes went huge with concern. She moved over to Steve and wrapped her little arms around him. “No! They can't take Steve! Why would they want to do that?”

 

“I don't know, Monkey,” Danny said and saw the relief on Steve's face. “But your Danno told them they couldn't have him. That Steve was staying here with us.”

 

Grace beamed at him. “You’re the best, Danno! Hey, is Steve going to stay with us forever?”

 

Danny paused, not sure how to answer. What made it worse was the look Steve was giving him, questioning but so hopeful. Danny really hated hope. “Hey, you know what? The pizza guy is going to be here any minute. So why don't you wash up, okay?”

 

A perfect distraction.  Grace detached herself from Steve and cheered as she ran out the room. Danny sagged against the wall for a moment before he remembered Steve was still there. The hope on his face had dimmed a bit.

 

“Danny ─” Steve started

 

“You should wash up too,” Danny said cutting him off. Immediately, Steve jerked back, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed. “Don't look at me like that. I’m well aware of what those hands have just been punching. That's an order.”

 

Steve's nostrils flared, but he moved away from the table and out of the room, glaring at Danny as he did so. Once the pizza arrived, Steve seemed back in good spirits and the three of them sat down at the table. It was nice, almost like they were a family. Steve didn't eat but looked content to watch Danny and Grace take slice after slice, asking how it tasted.

 

At one point he even started listing other pizza toppings they could try, but Grace made a face at bell peppers and Danny put his foot down when Steve brought up pineapple. Yeah, that had no place on pizza as far as he was concerned. Steve glared at him again but stopped when Grace told a joke which then had to be explained.

 

“Seriously, you didn't get the joke?” Danny asked later, while drying the dishes.

 

Steve was right there next to him, hovering actually, and shook his head. “They're not part of my programming. I did try to learn some, but I was told they were not appropriate, especially around Catherine and the other women.”

 

Danny blinked, feeling his ears burn. Steve knew dirty jokes and actually told them around ladies?  Okay, Danny wasn't sexist. Women could do all the thing men could and were not delicate flowers. Kono had driven that point home several times, but still...

 

“I take it you got into trouble for that?” He asked, picking up the dried dishes and putting them into the cabinet.

 

Steve shuffled his feet, looking embarrassed. Yet another thing that made him so human. “Yeah, though Catherine laughed. She even told a few that she knew and they were...” He sucked on his lips and Danny knew that if Steve could have, he would have blushed. “Detailed. She even made hand gestures.”

 

Danny laughed. If Catherine was Navy, she could probably outdo any man when it came to naughty jokes. He wished he could have seen Steve's face when she told them.

 

“We will need to get you some new jokes. Ones that you can tell in mixed company, because I will not have you tainting my daughter's ears with filth. You got that?”

 

Steve nodded and  Danny didn't miss the return of a hopeful look on his face. He could have kicked himself. Basically, he’d just implied that Steve would be staying.

 

They could discuss it later. He would need to call Chin and Kono and catch them up to speed on what had happened earlier. Then he could go from there.

 

Rachel arrived shortly after to pick up Grace. Danny hated that part. He never liked seeing his little girl go. Still, he smiled as she hugged him goodbye, kissing the top of her head. He even tried to make nice with Rachel, despite the comment she made about him and Steve getting into a fight because Steve was no longer wearing his clothes.

 

Once they were gone, Danny slumped down on the sofa and sighed. “This has been a long day,” he groused.

 

“Did you want a beer?” Steve asked, still standing by the door.

 

Danny was surprised to see Steve’s  face looking so soft and concerned. “Yeah, that would great,” Danny answered. Steve went off toward the kitchen. Danny just sat there thinking about what the significance of Steve asking him if he wanted something might be.

 

It could just be observational, him having seen Danny with a beer earlier, but maybe not. It seemed like Steve was trying to connect with him more. Over dinner, he had tried to join in the conversation and hadn't done too bad of a job, if you didn't take into account that he suggested pineapple on pizza and had to be told why a joke was funny.

 

Then Steve had spoken to him when Danny was washing the dishes , not looking for orders or saying weird Steve-Bot like things. Maybe he was getting used to being around people and how they should act.

 

Danny was still pondering this when his phone went off in his pocket. It was another text from Shelbourne.

 

_You've got company_

 

Great. Just what he needed. More military types to intimate and threaten him. Well, if they wanted to get pushy, he would push right back. He heard footsteps on his porch and he marched over to his door, throwing it open, spoiling for a fight.

 

“Look. I'll tell you what I told the other two. You can have him over my dead body!”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Danny stopped as he actually took in the two men that stood in front of him. One was a tall, lean man with dark hair and an amazing looking suit. The other was a shorter and round-faced, wearing a bright button-up shirt and blinking owlishly at him through his glasses.

 

“Are you from the Navy?”  Danny asked feeling his face flush.

 

The two men looked at each other for a moment before the one in the suit answered. “Ah, no.” He smiled disarmingly and stuck out a hand. “Adam Noshimuri, CFO of Noshimuri Tech, and this is Doctor Max Bergman.”

 

Dr. Bergman tipped his head in Danny's direction. “How do you do.”

 

Danny clicked his tongue and looked behind him. Steve stood in between the kitchen and living room, a beer in one hand, frowning. He didn't look happy to see these men but he didn't look as murderous as he had been with Joe and Catherine. Danny returned his attention to the two men on his front porch.

 

“You got anything to prove that?” he asked.

 

The man in the suit looked taken aback but both he and his companion wordlessly pulled out their wallets to display driver's licenses and Noshimuri Tech badges. Danny’s mouth twisted as he eyed them critically, but after a minute he stood aside with a huff, gesturing for them to come inside.

 

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?” Danny asked as Steve moved closer to him.

 

“I'm going to assume that you are Daniel Williams?” Adam inquired.

 

Danny gave a terse nod. “That would be correct.” He noticed Dr. Bergman was looking straight at Steve and smiling.

 

“Steve,” he said, “it is very nice to see you again. You look well.”

 

“Howzit Max,” Steve exclaimed. “I’m doing real good. Have you met my friend Danny?”

 

Danny realized he was gaping at the unexpected exchange and quickly schooled his expression back to neutral. Max looked at him and then back at Adam. “We were just making our acquaintances,” Max answered, giving a little nod of his head. Their faces were difficult to read so Danny went for bluntness.

 

“Let me guess. You're here to take Steve?”

 

“We are,” Adam said. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and bit his lower lip. “Do you mind if we have a seat?”

 

Danny waved toward the couch but remained standing as Adam and Max both sat down. Steve stood right next to him and handed him his beer. Danny turned to smile at him.

 

“Thanks, babe,” he said. Steve beamed at him.  Once more Adam and Max traded looks.

 

“Ah, Mr. Williams,” Adam began, clearing his throat.

 

“Call me Danny.”

 

“Very well, Danny,” Adam continued. “As you surmised, we are here to take Steve,” he smiled and gestured at Steve, who gave him a thousand yard stare, “per your request. See, I spoke Kono and ─”

 

“You’re Kono's friend?” Danny asked, surprised. Adam nodded. “Wow,” Danny chuckled. “When Kono said she knew a guy, I thought it was, I don't know, like someone who worked in shipping or something. I didn't realize she knew one of the big wigs at the top. That's impressive.”

 

Adam's smile became a little fixed. “The island is only so big.”

 

“That is true, but anyway, please continue,” Danny said folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Yes. I spoke to Kono and we found out that you had gotten what we were told was a defective model,”

 

“I am not defective,” Steve interrupted, baring his teeth. Danny turned to him, holding up his hands in a placating gesture.

 

“It's okay. We know. We know.” He turned to look at Adam and smiled. “He's not defective. We've talked about this and yeah… He's... Ah… Fine.”

 

“Fine?” Adam countered. “I see, well I was also told that you were sent the wrong model type and we do want to make sure you're happy with our product so...”

 

“I am happy with him,” Danny said. Steve was practically preening at his words, the big goof. “So, we're good here. Sorry to waste your time.”

 

Now Adam was openly staring, his lips slightly parted. Danny smirked.

 

“Mr. Noshimuri,” Max said, leaning toward Adam. “Perhaps we should try a more honest approach in this situation? It would seem that Mr. Williams knows more than he is saying, considering he did ask if we were from the Navy.”

 

“You should listen to your boy there,” Danny nodded at Max. “And I do. I already know that Steve here isn’t one of your fancy companion dolls. That he's part of some military project. Two Naval officers dropped by earlier,”

 

“Let me guess. Commander White and Lieutenant Rollins?” Adam asked, his jaw tensing.

 

“Very good,” Danny mocked. “Yes, they frankly weren’t the best guests, what with the threats and all. It was upsetting for everyone involved, especially Steve, and probably Joe since he had to limp away with his tail between his legs. Fun times.” He flashed Adam and Max a wide toothy grin. “I told them they couldn't have Steve, either.”

 

“Excellent,” Adam clapped his hands together as he stood. “That is good news, Danny, and I assure you we will not allow them to have him. Now, you won’t have to worry about any more military interference when he comes back with us─”

 

“Like hell,” Danny said, dropping the smile. “Steve is staying here.”

 

Adam and Max both looked shocked. “You can't mean that,” Adam tried.

 

“I do.”

 

“But we need him,” Adam entreated as he stepped closer to Danny. Steve moved in as well, and Danny was starting feel like he was in a sandwich. Under other circumstances, this would be incredibly sexy. Adam was extremely handsome and Steve was… well anatomically correct, but right then it was just claustrophobic.

 

He side stepped away from them both, waving his hands. “Woah. Hold on, what do you mean, you need him?”

 

Adam placed his hand on his hips.  “Just that we do. Danny, I'm sorry. I can see you have grown attached to Steve. You're not the only one, but we can't leave him with you. You just told us that the government is trying to claim him and we can’t allow that to happen.”

 

“Why not?” Danny asked.

 

“For one, they still owe us the money for building him the first place,” Max chimed in.

 

Adam nodded. “When Noshimuri Tech was approached for the project we were promised a large sum of money to build Steve. We were never paid. What's more, they did some reverse engineering on him to make others like him.”

 

“Freddie?”

 

“Yes, that was one of them. I think they called another Nick. Lieutenant Rollins told us about all this after the fact. It was all a huge breach of the contract and we demanded Steve back, as well as the others.”

 

“Steve,” Danny said, not looking back at him. “Freddie was never damaged was he?”

 

“No,” Steve said. “They just took him apart. He was still active when they did it.”

 

Danny stared wide eyed as he thought. “They didn't want to turn them over so they started to destroy them,” he said slowly. Adam nodded in confirmation. Danny felt sick. Yes, these were machines, but come on. If the others were anything like Steve they deserved a more kindness than that.

 

Danny shook his head, an image of Steve being torn apart by faceless figures in fatigues filling his head. “Why your company?” he asked, finally pushing the mental image away.

 

Max spoke up, sounding affronted. “Please tell me you are joking? It is obvious how advanced our technology is. You can look at Steve and see for yourself. He appears completely human, but his CPU is one of the most advanced in the world. His memory capacity rivals that of the most state of the art computer. His wiring is as delicate and complicated as the human nervous system.”

 

“And he's anatomically correct,” Adam buzzed in, earning him a displeased look from Max.

 

Danny ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a breath as he futilely fought his blush. “That's nice and all, but couldn’t they do all that themselves?”

 

“No, they couldn't,” Max answered proudly.

 

“Doctor Bergman is right. Everything about Steve is proprietary technology created by Doctor Bergman and his assistant Charlie Fong and is owned by Noshimuri Tech. That’s why they came to us.”

 

“Why did you accept?” Danny asked curiously

 

“Money,” Adam sighed. “The money they offered us would help us get on the ground floor of large-scale production. We started the line of companion doll based on the sum they promised us. We were going to make them affordable enough to get them on the market. Not cheap, but not so outrageously priced that only the truly wealthy could afford one.”

 

“Let me guess, you started building before the check cleared and now you're going broke?” Danny asked, giving Adam a pointed look.

 

“Essentially, but we're not buried yet. We need Steve back to prove to our investors that the Companion dolls are a solid investment and we will have the backing to keep from going under.”

 

“So you get Steve back and your little project doesn’t go down the tube.” Danny pondered this and added “What if you take Steve on a temporary basis?  Do your little demonstration and then give him back?” Danny asked. It was worth a shot.

 

“Not that simple, Mr. Williams,” Max said. “If we took Steve, we would have to erase his memory in order to reprogram him. To make him the perfect companion. Since we do not have access to the program the government used on him, we would not be able to return him to you in the same working order.”

 

“And since he is the property of Noshimuri Tech, he would stay with us indefinitely. He would be used as our prototype for future dolls.”

 

Danny took a deep breath as he felt Steve touch his shoulder. They would erase his memory? The Steve he knew would be gone, forever. Poof, no more. He thought about Steve and Grace playing together on the sand and his heart broke. He liked this Steve. Sure he was violent, strange, and clingy. That last part was Kono's fault, but still. He liked this Steve, and more than that, he was positive Steve didn't want to be changed or destroyed. He wanted to live as he was, to do his mission and exist.

 

“Forget it,” Danny said.

 

“Danny, please understand,” Adam started, but Danny waved him off.

 

“No, you understand. Understand that you are not taking Steve. My friends signed me up for a test run of your product and that's what I'm doing.”

 

“Yes but there are other dolls. They're not as advanced but still nice. Let me show you some pictures,” Adam said pulling out his phone.

 

Danny turned his head. “No. If they're not Steve, I'm not interested.”

 

Adam looked helpless in the face of Danny's resolve.

 

“How fascinating,” Max sounded impressed as he looked from Steve to Danny.

 

“What can I say. He grows on you,” Danny huffed.

 

Max smiled. “Yes, he does. Lieutenant Rollins also developed an attachment to him and was saddened at the news that he was going to be destroyed. Hence, the reason she contacted us and informed us of what was happening with the program.”

 

“So you didn’t have him, how did you send to me?” Danny asked.

 

“We didn't,” Adam said. “The doll that you should have received was never sent out from our warehouse. No one even knew what had happened until Kono called me this morning. We don't know how you got him.”

 

Danny frowned. That was odd. This wasn't just some mix-up. This seemed like sabotage. “Did you know about the mission defect?” Danny asked.

 

Adam frowned. “Mission defect?”

 

“Yeah. Were Steve couldn't retain his missions?”

 

“No. I heard there were some bugs, bug that must has happened after he left our hands. All I knew about him was he needed a mission to function. That’s what I told Kono. Was he given a mission?”

 

“He was, and there has been some confusion about things because I was told by Lieutenant Rollins that Steve wasn’t able to retain his missions, so it got me wondering why someone would bother telling Kono that in the first place?”

 

Adam looked pale. “I assure you I knew nothing about that and just wanted to make things easy on you until we came to collect him.”

 

“Alright,” Danny said. “It just seems to me that would be an easy way to make sure that I gave him up.”

 

“I swear, I knew nothing about it.” Adam looked at Steve. “What is his mission?”

 

“To stay with Danny, protect him and follow his orders,” Steve said over Danny’s shoulder.

 

“That’s the mission you gave him?” Adam asked incredulously.

 

Heat rose up in Danny’s cheeks. “No. That’s the mission that Kono gave him.”

 

Adam smiled, chuckling under his breath. “That sounds like her. She was so excited about the test, so I figured that she would want the doll involved in your life in every way. She was telling me over dinner just the other night that you needed someone in your life and …” Adam trailed off as Danny glared at him. “Ahem, sorry.”

 

Great. Kono talked to other people about how sad and lonely he was. He would need to have word with her later. Then it occurred to him that Kono wouldn’t say something like that to just anyone. She might say it to someone like family, maybe, or a boyfriend. “Oh my god,” Danny blurted out. “You’re dating Kono!”

 

Adam cringed. “Yes, but please don’t say anything because we’re keeping it a secret for now.”

 

“Why?” Danny asked.

 

“We have our reasons, which are our own,” Adam countered.

 

Danny peered at Adam and then smiled. “Let me know how that works when you meet her cousin.”

 

Adam sighed. “I’ve heard about him and I’m not looking forward to it. “

 

Danny smirked. “You have no idea.”

 

A haunted look stole over Adam’s face before he straightened. “Nevermind all that. Please reconsider, Danny. Let us take Steve.”

 

Danny let the change in topic slide. He wasn’t much for gossip, but now he knew how Kono got him on that list. It also seemed like Adam was sincere when he’d said he didn’t know about the defect. He just seemed like a desperate businessman looking to save his company. Danny felt for him, but not at Steve’s expense.  “No, and that’s my final answer, so unless you have like, a user manual or some care instructions, you can go.”

 

“But if Steve comes with us, he'll be safe. I assure you,” Adam pleaded.

 

Danny stared him down. “No, he won't. You'd erase who he is so you can have a working toy to show off. That is not safe. It's fucked up. Now get out of my house before I get angry and do something I'll regret.”

 

Adam looked about ready to protest again, but seemed to think better of it. "My card," he said, pulling a business card from his pocket and leaving it on the side table.

 

“Just in case?” Danny asked with a roll of his eyes.

 

Adam nodded before turning toward the door. He left without another word and Danny snorted at his rudeness. Guy comes into his house, wants to take his robot, and doesn't even say goodbye. Some people.

 

Max sighed. “I apologize if we have disrupted your evening.” At least this guy had manners. Max turned to Steve, “It was good to see you again, Steve. Perhaps I can visit another time under better circumstances."

 

“I would like that, Max,” Steve said. Danny started to tell them both not to hold their breath but the smile on Steve's face made him stop. He didn't know if the little doctor could be completely trusted, but maybe he could find out.

 

He walked Max to the door. “Goodbye, Max,” he said, trying to smile.

 

“Goodbye, Mr. Williams. Please be careful with Steve. He's special, you know.”

 

Danny nodded his head,  a slight fluttering in his stomach. “Yeah, I do.”

 

Danny shut the door and leaned against it. In his pocket, his phone buzzed. He already knew who it was.

 

_I knew I could count on you._

 

Fuck ‘em, whoever they were. Danny shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked down at the beer in his hand. It was warm now, and he was sure opening it would result in a mess.

 

“Did you want another beer, Danno?”

 

Danny blinked at Steve, taken aback. The events of the day were catching up with him and he was exhausted. He shook his head. “No, I don’t. And don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that,” he snapped. Steve jerked like he’d been slapped, his expression conveying hurt and surprise all too well. Now Danny knew who to curse at for making him so human, though. Dammit, Max.

 

He shouldn’t have snapped, but fuck it. He couldn’t handle any more right then, He slammed the beer onto a nearby table and stormed past Steve, up the stairs. He was going to bed, and hopefully tomorrow would make more sense.

 

~*~

 

“Danno?”

 

Danny stepped out of his bathroom to see Steve peeking his head through the bedroom door. His expression was cautious, concerned. Danny didn’t want to deal with it. He was already dressed for bed, shirtless in a pair of soft cotton pants. He tensed his jaw, his shoulders taut.

 

“What did I say about that?” Steve's face looked downcast at his words and Danny found he didn't have the energy to be upset. “What is it?” he asked in a softer tone.

 

Steve stepped carefully into the room, his head tipped to one side. “I wanted to check on you. You were upset when you left.” Steve’s eyes swept over Danny and he suppressed a shiver.  What did Steve see when he looked at him? Was is some digital readout like the movies? Or was it more like genuine appraisal?

 

“It's been a long day. I'm tired and stressed out, so I would like it if you left me alone so I could get some sleep.”

 

Steve lowered his eyes, his expression strained. “Because I'm not one of Mr. Noshimuri's companion dolls?”

 

Danny blinked. “What?” He shook his head. “No. It's just… Look, I didn't want one of those things. Kono got it into her head that I needed someone in my life I couldn't run off, but I didn't ask for it. And with everything else I have going on right now, it's a lot.”

 

Steve raised his eyes. “Why would you need a companion doll for that? You to have a lot to offer someone.”

 

Danny gave a mirthless laugh. “Yeah. I've got so much that every person I've been with has ditched me.” He couldn’t handle the earnestness in Steve’s eyes, so his gaze flit about the room and finally settled on the floor. “I'm a mess.”

 

“How so?”

 

Danny looked up at Steve. He hadn't heard him move but he was closer now, and focused intently on Danny. There was something there in that look, in the draw of his brows and the way he was leaning ever so slightly into his personal space. Something frighteningly intimate. Danny’s breath caught in his throat and his chest felt tight.

 

“Look, I'm not having this conversation with you. I'm going to bed. End of discussion.”

 

Steve pushed out his lips in a pout. Danny wasn't sure what Steve would do now, but he hoped that he would leave. At least for a few hours so he could pretend that none of this crazy-ass day had happened.

 

“Do you like me, Danny?”

 

He wasn't expecting that. Especially paired with such a sad, longing look. Danny swallowed, feeling his stomach flutter again. That was the problem, wasn’t it? He did like Steve, had found him attractive even when he was just a doll fresh out of the box. This morning. Before he’d woken up and become so damn real. Now, the draw Danny felt was so strong it was making him ache.  This was much worse than lusting over a perfect but ultimately untouchable specimen. Because Danny could have never fucked a doll, no matter how pretty. But in less than a day, Steve had already convinced him he was a person.

 

“Yeah. Sure. I mean I've gone toe to toe with the government and the company that built you to keep you here. So yeah, I like you,” he admitted.

 

“Is that why you called me babe? It is a nickname. A term of endearment.”

 

“I call everyone that,” he said.  It wasn’t completely true. He called people he was close to that. It was something he used for people he liked and cared about. Not with people he just met after they arrived at his house in a box. But he had called Steve that. He called Steve his friend and he knew that Steve was. He wanted Steve to be his friend. He simply wanted Steve, and that was five kinds of fucked up.

 

Steve looked dejected. “So, I am not your babe. That's why I can't call you Danno?”

 

Scrubbing his face with his hand, Danny blew out a breath. “No. Only Gracie can all me that. That's is our thing. Between a father and his daughter.”

 

“But it's cute. I like it,” Steve protested.

 

“Do you even know what that means?” Danny asked. He regretted it the minute the words left his mouth. Steve's eye went wide and he looked like he could murder something.

 

“I am more than my programming,” he said through his teeth. “I may not be one of Mr. Noshimuri’s companions and I may not be human like you, but I am more than you give me credit for.”

 

Danny felt like a complete ass. He’d spent so much time defending him today, only to be the one upsetting him now. Steve's words held so much hurt and anger in them. Real emotions that any person could have.  Now he was just glaring at Danny, challenging him to say something. Anything.

 

Danny stepped in, brushing a hand up Steve’s forearm and gripping at his elbow. “I'm sorry,” he said, peering into Steve's hazel eyes, and fuck if they weren't gorgeous to look at. Danny's pulse raced his as his heart sped up. “Will you…” Danny didn’t know what he was asking for. Maybe for Steve to forgive him. Maybe for him to just go away. Maybe for something else…

 

The look on Steve’s face was softer now, with his lips parted and those long eyelashes lowered.  “Danno,” Steve murmured, closing the gap between them. Danny should have taken a step back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just stood there, transfixed by the way Steve was looking at him. “I want to stay here, with you.”

 

Danny nodded slowly. “Cause it's your mission.”

 

“No,” Steve said. His hand came up and cupped Danny's jaw, his thumb stroking his cheek. Danny felt himself start to shake. “Because I want to. Because I like you...” Steve’s tongue flicked out over his lips. Danny sucked in air as the gesture made him feel light headed and wanting. That tongue on him, for starters.

 

“I want to be your companion,” Steve said. Danny's mind reeled because there was no hint in those words. Steve's meaning was blatant, heavy, and everything Danny wanted right then. Even the little voice that had been telling him how wrong it was had gone silent.

 

“Come here,” he breathed, cupping Steve's face with both hands and pulling him down for a kiss. The moment their lips met, Danny felt something turn loose inside him. He unwound all at once, only to have something new take the place of all that tension. It was a tightness in his belly, in his limbs, something deep inside him.

 

His eyes fluttered shut and he licked at Steve’s lips, demanding entrance, and then their tongues met and it felt different from kissing a person, but Danny still wanted more. His fingers curled in the hairs at the nape of Steve's neck as Steve wrapped his arms around him possessively, then grabbed his ass.  Danny whimpered against his lips, feeling almost embarrassingly needy. Their bodies pressed together so perfectly and it was torturous.

 

Suddenly he was being lifted, and he instinctively wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips as he was carried to the bed. Steve laid him on the sheets and followed him down. In that moment, everything was Steve. He was surrounding Danny completely, his mouth, his hands, his voice. Their clothes quickly ended up on the floor as they explored each other’s body. Danny almost felt like he was in a daze while Steve methodically touched and laved his tongue down every inch of skin.

 

When Steve was finally inside him, after working him open with a focus that had him begging for more, it was almost too much.  Danny hung on for dear life, meeting Steve’s thrusts until his thighs were burning and he was sobbing for release.

 

Steve seemed to understand his body on another level. He wrapped one hand around Danny’s dick and stroked with precisely the right pressure, thumbing the head lightly and twisting down to the base. Danny panted as Steve sucked a sensitive spot on Danny's neck, then bit at it gently. There would be a hickey there later, but he didn't care.  He wanted a million marks and bruises from Steve. It all just felt too perfect for words or thought.

 

When he came, it was with a shout as his vision when white. He laid there limply in the afterglow for an indeterminate amount of  time before finally dragging his eyes open to look at Steve. He was smiling down at him, looking beautiful and somehow wrecked. “Babe,” Danny croaked out, closing his eyes as he pulled him into a lazy kiss.

 

~*~

 

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep. He hadn’t meant to, but he awoke buried in the pillows and blankets, with the sun shining down on him from the open window. He blinked as he pushed himself into sitting up. He didn't feel sticky or gross, so Steve must have cleaned him afterward.

 

Speaking of Steve... Danny looked around to see a suspicious lack of any tall, handsome robots. Then he heard a crash from downstairs that had him up and running before he’d even considered pulling some clothes on

 

Steve was in the kitchen, frowning down a broken bowl and what looked like pancake batter. Danny leaned against the doorway and shut his eyes, sighing. “Steve, babe, what are you doing?”

 

Steve knelt down to pick up the broken bits from the floor and looked up at Danny. And he was nude. That wasn't fair. Danny hadn't really gotten a good look at him last night since everything just happened in one incredible blur, but he got an eye full right then. He was going to the nearest church and lighting a candle for Adam Noshimuri because damn, Steve really was perfect in every way.

 

“I wanted to make breakfast,” Steve said conversationally. “I'm sorry about the bowl and the mess. I'll get it cleaned up and try again. I made some coffee for you.” He stood upright and set the broken pieces on the counter. He walked toward Danny, his gaze inviting as he pulled him into a kiss. Danny's eyes slid shut, his arms snaking around Steve's neck. He sighed as the kissed ended and Steve smirked against his lips. "Can I call you Danno now?" he asked.

 

The glow was gone as Danny snapped to attention. The reality of what happened the night before flooded him. He had fucked a robot. This was not good.

 

_Why?_

 

He couldn't answer that. He wanted to say it was because of what Steve was, but that didn't seem like enough. Because what Steve was, was attentive, good-looking, and dedicated. He was good with his daughter and he wanted Danny.  He should be concerned about this, right?  Because this wasn't normal. At the same time, he wanted to just see what happened between them. In the course of a day, Steve had changed his life and not all for the worst.

 

He pulled back from Steve and sighed. “We need to talk.”

 

Steve blinked, giving him that concerned puppy face. “Talk? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No. You didn't do anything wrong. I just like to talk about these things."

 

Steve puffed out his cheeks and blew out a breath. "You talk too much.  You worry too much." He leaned back in and nuzzled Danny's face with his nose. "Let me take you back upstairs and we can forget about talking." His arm slid around Danny again, his hand gliding over his back.

 

That was tempting, but Danny put up his hands and pushed Steve back. "I want to talk. That's what people do in times like this. I just want to make sure that I don't get wrapped up in something I'll regret. That you'll regret."

 

"Danny, I told you last night," Steve started. Danny held up a finger  to stop him as he heard his phone ringing from upstairs. It was tempting to ignore it, but looking at Steve's pained expression, Danny would much rather answer his phone. 

 

 “Hold that thought,” he said as he dashed back up the stairs. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and saw where Chin had called him. He hit the redial and waited for his friend to pick up.

 

“Danny, we got him,” Chin said when he picked up.

 

“Got who?”

 

“Sang Min. We know where he's holed up and we're riding out to catch him.”

 

Danny blew out another breath and didn't know whether to cheer and pass out. They had been after this guy for weeks now, hoping to shut down his human trafficking trade. Now they had him cornered. This would be cake, and once Sang Min was behind bars that would be one less thing to worry about.

 

“Send me the coordinates. I'm one my way.” He hung up the phone and moved to start getting dressed.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Danny froze as he realized that Steve was standing in the doorway. First things first. Get Sang Min. Then deal with whatever he had going on with Steve.

 

“Get dressed. We're going to take care of a problem.”

 

~*~

 

The thing with problems was no matter how simple you thought they were, they were persistent, and even when you thought you could handle one, there was always another around the corner. Which was where Danny was hiding at that moment, his weapon drawn, peering out to see if he could move without getting shot. The gunshot that whizzed past his head answered his question and he quickly ducked back down.  

 

They’d had Sang Min cornered and everything was going fine. Danny had told Steve to wait in the car, so when Danny approached the guy to put cuffs on him he wasn't expecting Steve to show up, asking if he was okay. He was only distracted for a minute but that was all Sang Min needed to raise a fist and punch him. Then Steve was on Sang Min.

 

Danny had been knocked down but not out, and he shouted for Steve to let the guy go. Or at least, stop hitting him. Kono and Chin tried to help too but it seemed like there was no stopping Steve from pounding Sang Min into a pulp. Around that time was when things went from bad to worse.

 

Everyone knew that Sang Min was dirty and had his fingers in a lot of pots. Turned out some of those pots belonged to the Triad and that the local chapter of the gang was not too happy with him. Or that they had arrived to deal with Sang Min and anyone else that was around.  

 

Now Danny, Sang Min, and Steve were trapped behind some crates in an abandoned warehouse, separated from Kono and Chin, with no clue if help was on their way.

 

“This is your fault.”

 

Danny turned to glare at his captive, Sang Min, as the sassy bastard bobbed his head, the ends of his mullet swaying gently. His face was bruised up already, but Danny was tempted to add some more.

 

“No. This your fault for being a criminal in the first place.”

 

“Pshh. Whatever. Just get me the hell out of here, huh? You arrested me so I'm in your custody. That means you can't let anything happen me.” He paused, lips pursed, the wind seemly out of his sails for the time being. Then he sat forward again. “And do something about him. I don't like how he's looking at me.”

 

Danny wanted to laugh and couldn’t help cracking a smile. On the other side of Sang Min was Steve, his face set to an unwavering expression that said, “Move and you're dead.” 

 

“Maybe you shouldn't have hit me,” Danny offered.

 

“You know, you could give me a gun and I could help shoot these guys,” Sang Min tried.

 

Danny groaned. “No.”

 

“You could me a gun,” Steve said, his eyes not leaving Sang Min.

 

“NO!” Danny shouted and another shot went off over their heads. The crate nearby was hit and they were showered with wood splinters. “Neither of you are getting guns. You got that?” He took a moment to see if he could figure out where the shooters were, peeking his head around the corner again. The fact that one of his eyes was almost swollen shut was not helping anything, but still he didn't see anything. This could be their chance.

 

“Steve, I want you to take Sang Min and try to get to the car.”

 

“Hey, no way I'm going with this crazy haole─”

 

“Danny, I can't leave you─”

 

“Shut up, both you,” Danny snapped and both Steve and Sang Min stared at him wide eyed. “Listen to me.” He pointed to Sang Min. “You are going to go with him and you better not put one foot out of line or I will let him beat the crap you again. And you...” He pointed his finger at Steve. “You are going to take him to the car, call for backup, and then make sure he doesn't leave your sight. Because I am not having all this go to hell just for this asshole to get away.” He glared at them both, his jaw set. “Now go.”

 

Steve glared back at him, his nostrils flared and mouth pinched tight in anger. “Danny...”

 

“Do it Steve. That is an order,” Danny countered.

 

Sang Min appeared to be trying to blend in with the crate behind him, his eyes moving from Danny to Steve and back again. Even someone as cocky and stupid as Sang Min knew when he was in a bad place. That's how men like him survived.  

 

Danny held Steve's gaze as they had a non-verbal standoff. Finally, Steve snorted but shifted up, his back bent to stay behind the crate as much as he could. “Come on,” he growled and dragged a protesting Sang Min by the arm as he made a run for it. Danny shifted to his feet and kept an eye out, giving them cover.

 

Now he needed a plan to get out of there. He still had no idea where Kono and Chin were, and he couldn't see his assailants. He ducked back down behind the crate and pulled out his phone. There was a message from Chin saying he was outside and that help was on the way, another from Kono saying the same thing.  

 

So he could at least know they weren't trapped, although they were far from safe. He started to put his phone away when it vibrated in his hand. His stomach dropped as he saw the string of zeros.

 

_Help is on the way._

 

Help? How did they know and what kind of help were they sending? Danny thrust out his jaw and shoved his phone in his pocket. He  raised his firearm, stepping carefully out from his hiding spot. Nothing. Maybe they’d given up? Ha, and maybe he would wake up back in Jersey, his moving to Hawaii some kind of horrible dream.

 

Walking slowly with his back to any hard surface he could find, he made his way toward where he remembered the exit was. If he could get outside,  he could regroup with the team and go from there. The warehouse was eerily quiet and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He knew something was going to happen.

 

He didn't want to die in this place. He wanted to see his daughter again. He wanted to finish unpacking his things. He wanted to eat that weird shrimp concoction that Kamekona made on Tuesdays that everyone was too afraid to try.

 

He wanted to go home, curl into Steve and just be held because it had been so long since someone did that for him. He could never relax enough for anyone to really do that, just let them be the one that worried or handled the damage. But maybe he could let go for Steve, because Steve could handle it. More than that, he would want to do it for Danny, and not hold it against him.

 

Danny realized that this thing with Steve was what he’d wanted all along. He wasn't going to question it anymore. It didn't matter if it wasn’t normal, because he knew that it would work… Somehow. He just needed to get out of there.

 

He heard a gun cock behind him and froze where he stood, his body tense. “Put down the gun,” said an accented, male voice. He held up his hands and slowly lowered his gun to the ground. Without being prompted, he turned around, his hands still up to show he was unarmed.

 

One of the Triad stood there, dressed in black with a gun pointed at him. “I didn't tell you to turn around, haole.”

 

Danny glared at the man. “I know that, but I like to see who I’m talking to.”

 

“Who said we were talking,” the man spat. Danny saw his trigger finger twitch. He sucked in a deep breath but kept his eyes open. Why? He didn't know. Maybe to show he wasn't scared, in spite of the fact he was terrified.

 

A shot rang out and suddenly the guy was down, blood spraying from a wound in his head. Danny stared for only a moment before he looked to see where the shot had come from.

 

Up in the rafters was Steve, Kono's sniper rifle in his hands.

 

Danny felt his knees go weak for a second and his breath came out shaky. In a second, Steve was sliding down a line that he dropped, landing on his feet and pulling Danny to him.

 

“Chin has Sang Min and Kono told me to come back in here for you,” he whispered, pulling Danny toward the exit.

 

“I told you...”

 

“I know, but the first thing I was told to do was stay with you and protect you. I follow those orders first.”

 

Danny let out a mirthless laugh. “Thank god for technicalities.” They reached the door to the warehouse and Danny blinked as they stepped out into the bright Hawaiian sun. Steve had an arm around him, holding him close.

 

“You got him,” Kono said running up to them. “Danny, you okay?”

 

“He's not hurt,” Steve said before Danny could open his mouth. “Here's this back.” He handed the rifle to Kono, giving a nod of his head. Kono took it in and slipped an arm around Danny so he was encased between the two of them.

 

He saw Chin up ahead, standing by their vehicles with Sang Min glowering in a pair of cuffs. Everything was fine. They had some setbacks but they had done their job. This called for a celebration.

 

“Steve, you wanna...” He trailed off because what kind of date did you take a robot on? He looked up into Steve's face, his heart melting at the smile that greeted him.

 

“Sure.”

 

“I didn't finish my question, ya big goof,” Danny said with a matching smile.

 

“Aww, you two are adorable,” Kono quipped.  Danny shot her a look but she just smiled mischievously back at him, “I thought you were going to return him.”

 

Danny knew he was busted on this. “Yeah, well, a lot can happen in a day.” Danny took another look at Steve and was struck by the soft glowing look on Steve's face. How was he going to explain this to Rachel, or his mother for that matter?

 

_This is Steve, my companion. He’s a robot built by the military, but he’s really good with Grace and seems to actually like me. Plus he’s anatomically correct._

 

He would need to work on that.

 

Another gunshot rang out, breaking his train of thought. Shit. They had forgotten about the rest of the Triad. There was no way they were going to let them leave there, not now.

 

Steve threw Danny to the ground before he had a chance to react, covering him with his body. Gunshots rang out all around him. It was a firefight now. Each shot assailed his ears. He couldn't see anything and wriggled under Steve. His team. He needed to help his team, but Steve was unmovable above him.

 

“Steve! You gotta help them,” he shouted over the din.

 

“No! I stay with you.”

 

“Steve! I said ─” Danny did get to finish that sentence as the air was knocked out him. Steve jerked against him, once. Twice.  Three times. Something wet was bleeding into Danny's shirt and pants.

 

“Steve?”

 

Steve didn't answer him. More shots fired around him and he could hear his friends around him calling to each other where their targets were. “Steve? Babe? Answer me?”

 

Nothing

 

More shots fired and Danny could hear Sang Min swearing and Chin telling him to shut up and stay down.

 

“Steve?” Danny's voice was barely a whisper.

 

“Dannoooo...” Steve's voice came out distorted, drawing out the syllable for too long. Danny shook under the bot, not knowing what was happening around him. He felt Steve give him a squeeze as a new voice sounded out from nearby.

 

“Lieutenant, behind you,”

 

Commander White?

 

“Daaannnno o o o,” Steve said again.

 

“Steve, what's happening? Did you get hit?”

 

A pause and another squeeze. “Yeah but but but… I'm Fiiiiiiiiiiiine.

 

“Joe, behind you.” That was Catherine. What were they doing here? Did they follow Danny? That was the only way they would know to come here.

 

Danny shook that thought out of his head. “Steve you're not fine.”

 

“No-No-No-Nothing’s wrrronng. Yooouu're saffffffffe.”

 

Danny couldn't stop the quiet, broken sound that came out his mouth. No, this was not happening. He spent a whole day fighting this intrusion in his life only to accept it. To accept Steve. He was supposed to keep Steve safe. Steve was going to be his companion. He was going to keep Steve with him…

 

Danny realized that it was suddenly very quiet. No more shots were being fired and footsteps were running toward him and Steve.

 

“Danny,” Chin called out. “Danny, are you hurt?”

 

“No, but Steve's been shot!” He called out from under Steve's form. Steve wasn't say anything again and he seemed to weigh a lot more. With Danny's help, Chin was able to pull Steve off.

 

Steve didn't move, looking lifeless as he hit the ground. The dark gray shirt he wore was splattered with fluid.

 

Danny stared down at the body before he reached out a hand to touch him. Steve’s hand came up and grabbed him, startling Dany but he gripped it hard as Steve's mouth started to move.

 

For a moment, no sound came out but then one word broke through the silence. “Safe.” Then Steve stilled, his head falling to one side.

 

Danny sat in the dirt as the others moved around him. He heard a voice over him. Kono was talking to someone as she told them that they needed to come and bring Max. Max? Oh yes, the little scientist.

 

But Danny told them they couldn’t have Steve, so no, he couldn't come.

 

“Joe, we need to get him to Pearl. We have people there,” Catherine said. Danny listened, but Joe said nothing. The bastard. He got what he wanted, so they could just fuck off right now.

 

“Danny? Danny are you okay?” Chin was clutching his shoulder and Danny didn't know how to answer him. He was too worried about what he would tell Grace.

 

In his pocket, his phone buzzed. In a daze, Danny pulled it out.

 

_Get him to the House_

 

Danny stared down at his phone as sirens sang out in the distance. Get him to the House? Why? Was Shelbourne there? Would they help? They seemed invested in Steve's safety so far.  

 

“Chin,” Danny said finally. “Help me get him in the car.” Everyone stopped as Danny leaned down and grabbed one of Steve's arms.

 

“Danny?” Chin questioned.

 

Danny didn't even look at him. “You heard me.” Without waiting for Chin, Danny started to pull Steve toward the car. His knee protested and his back was going to hate him in the morning but it had to be done.

 

Then Kono and Chin were both helping, and the three of them lifted Steve off the ground. “Someone open the damned door!” Danny shouted. Suddenly Catherine was there, opening the passenger side door and helping to get Steve in the car.

 

Danny ignored the look everyone was giving him, even the one from Sang Min that screamed: “What in the fuck?” He didn't have time for that. He needed to get Steve home.

 

~*~

 

“Danny, what are you doing?” Kono asked as she helped to pull Steve from the Camaro. Danny didn't answer her, just started to drag Steve toward the house. Everyone had followed him: Kono, Chin, Joe, and Catherine. He could hear car doors shutting and he looked to see Adam and Max joining the parade with confused and worried expressions.

 

He looked back toward the house, and waiting on his porch was Doris. “Doris, I’m really sorry but ─”

 

“Don't be sorry Danny. You did your best and Steve was just fulfilling his mission after all. Let’s get him inside and have a look at him.”

 

Danny stopped as he stared at his landlady. She smiled at him, a sweet helpful grin, opening the front door. With a shake of his head, he started forward again, pulling Steve inside the house. Everyone followed him inside as he laid Steve down on the couch. He crouched down next to him, a hand brushing the bot’s face.

 

“Well, it seems all the right people are here,” Doris said. Danny turned to her with questions in his eyes but she only winked at him before turning to the rest of the room.“First things first. Dr. Bergman.” Max snapped to attention. “Please see what's been damaged. Mr. Noshimuri, I know you don't have any technical knowledge so you can hang back."

 

“Why are you here, Doris?” That was Joe, his blue eyes boring into her. Danny stood as the two of them locked eyes.

 

“Oh, I think you know the answer to that,” Doris said sweetly. “Daniel, let’s talk.” She took Danny's arm and pulled him up the stairs towards the attic.

 

“Doris, I don't understand,” Danny said when they were up there, standing among a multitude of boxes.

 

Doris sighed and gave him a sad look. “I know you don't and I'm sorry. Truly. I forced you into this but I knew you would try to help him.”

 

“Who? Steve?”

 

Doris nodded, reaching into a box. She pulled out a picture frame and handed it to Danny. In the picture was Doris standing next to Steve. He was dressed in Naval blues, smiling at the camera with Doris looking proud. Danny stared in confusion before looking back to his landlady for an explanation.

 

“My husband took that photo about seven years ago. Before our son was shipped off on a mission in Afghanistan. That was the last time we saw him,” Doris said.

 

Danny took another look at the picture. “Your son?” The man in the photo looked just like his Steve. It was eerie and left Danny unsettled. “Why...”

 

“Why does he look like the robot that is now lying on your couch?” Doris prompted. Danny nodded. Doris clasped her hands in front of her and sighed. “Simply put, because I made that robot.”

 

Danny gaped. “You're Shelbourne?”

 

Doris gave him a tiny smile. “I am.” She took the photo back, looking down at it wistfully before replacing it in the box she pulled it from. “Danny, you were never supposed to be a part of this. I never planned to involve you, but push came to shove and I needed someplace where I could keep an eye on him."

 

Danny's mind tried to process that. This woman was the one texting him. His landlady. She was also the one that built Steve, his programmer. She designed a robot that looked like her son…

 

Danny's mouth moved soundlessly for a moment. He couldn't form words. He didn't know what words to use. Then he thought about Grace. What would he do if he lost his daughter? He would lose his fucking mind, that's what. And what would he do then? Anything.

 

“You lost your son,” He said slowly. “So you somehow tried to recreate him?”

 

Doris gave another nod. She sat down on a large box, her hands clasped in her lap. “I should start at the beginning,” she said. “When Steve and my daughter, Mary, were both younger, I did something that put my whole family in danger.”

 

“What?” Danny asked. He felt like he had been hit in the head. Everything felt heavy and unreal to him just then and he wanted to know every detail of what happened leading to this moment.

 

Doris shrugged her shoulder. “Assassinated the wife of a prominent Chinese General. Let's just say he was not too happy with me.”

 

“You what?” Danny gasped, the shock sinking in deeper. Doris seemed so calm about everything, like what she just told him wasn't the craziest thing he'd ever heard.

 

“You heard me,” she said with a smile. “I was supposed to have killed him, but there was a mix up with my intel. I was pulled from my mission and sent back home with the hope that I could be kept safe until the agency figured out how to fix my mistake. In the meantime, I told my husband.”

 

“Wait. Are you a spy or something?” Danny belted out.

 

“Or something,” Doris agreed, still smiling. “John panicked, like usual," She stopped and made a face. "And suddenly my life was torn away from me. He sent our children away to live with family on the mainland. We had our problems before that, but that was the final straw for me so I left him. I didn't try to find my children because once I left the island, I was fair game again and I didn’t want them hurt over my mistake, so I dove into my work.”

 

“As… something?” Danny had an idea what that something was. An assassin. A trained killer. Someone that fixed other people's problems with the use of lethal means. And she was his landlady… Whelp, he would have to move. That was a shame. He liked this place and it was so cheap.

 

Doris seemed to read his mind. “Don't worry Danny. You're safe. Well, mostly. I don't really do that work anymore. I got out of it a long time ago and tried to reconnect with my kids. I’m afraid Mary still hasn't spoken to me about what happened. She can be so stubborn sometimes, but Steve, my son, was willing to at least hear me out. Only right after,  he was deployed and then he was gone.” The smile slipped from her face, replaced with a sad, haunted looked that made Danny's heart twist in his chest.

 

“How did you come to make my Steve?” He asked, aware of his choice of words. The bot... No. The man on his couch downstairs was his Steve. He had been given to Danny and told to keep safe. As far as he was concerned, he belonged to him as much as anyone could belong to another person.

 

The smile was back on Doris' face. It would seem she approved of his possessive language. “That would be Joe.”

 

“Commander Joe White?”

 

“One and the same. We go way back and he told me of the project, hoping I knew someone that would be willing to create the program for what they were looking for.”

 

“You took the job though and you didn't build their precious super soldier. You recreated your son, or who you thought your son was.”

 

Doris' eyes were bright as she grinned. “Yes. I knew a little something about him. I never visited with him, but I kept an eye on him from afar and from what I knew I created another son… You have to understand Danny that when I lost Steve a second time, I was not an in a good place, but I thought that I could make things right with the program.”

 

Her mouth twisted into a frown and then she let out a bitter laugh. “You could just say I was crazy, but I did it. I even suggested his case design, giving every detail I could of what my child looked like, right down to the tattoos. I told them that it would be a perfect cover. He would look like a real soldier and the enemy would never know what he really was until it was too late. They loved the idea and ran with it giving everything over to Noshimuri and his scientists. Everything was working just fine.”

 

“Until it wasn't,” Danny supplied. “Did you know about the government not paying for Steve? Or that they had taken his design to build two more like him? What about the defect in his programming where he couldn’t retain his mission information?”

 

“I put the defect in,” Doris said. “I did that because suddenly I was aware that this new son would end up like my real son, dead and abandoned in the mountains of Afghanistan. I couldn't let them do that. I sneaked in and altered him just a hair so that he couldn’t be used like that. I figured they would put him in storage and I could figure out a way to steal him away from them. Then I found out about everything else.” She sighed. It was long sad sound. “I couldn't let them destroy him and that's what they were going to do when Noshimuri demanded him back along with the other two. I saw what happened to Freddie. I saw what it did to Steve. I knew I had to act fast.”

 

“So you sent him to me?” Danny asked, his voice incredulous. “How did you even know I was on the list for the testing?”

 

Doris rolled her eyes and waved a hand. “Please, once I learned Adam’s company was making Steve, I made it my business to know his business. In fact, I know more about what's going on there than he does. I scanned the list of people that were getting the test dolls to find the right person to send Steve to. Imagine my surprise when I saw your name on that list.”

 

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Danny grunted. “So you sent him here and then what? I can't imagine you were going to let me keep him.”

 

Doris pursed her lips, resting her chin in a hand. “No. When I came by yesterday, it was to see if you were alone. My plan was to gently subdue you and take Steve with me.”

 

“Gently subdue me?” Danny glared at her, anger rising up inside him.

 

Doris seemed nonplussed. “Calm down. I wouldn't have hurt you. You're a good man. Besides, I saw you had company. Not only that, I saw Steve playing with your little girl.” She smiled her expression soft. “He looked so happy.” Suddenly she leered at him. “ And adorable wearing your clothes. I wondered if you hadn't already tried to make use of him as a companion.”

 

Danny blushed feeling very flustered. “I hadn't and didn't want to.”

 

“No, you didn't, but I had a good feeling about Steve staying with you. So I decided that was what would happen. He would stay with you.”

 

“So you sent me texts warning about Joe and Catherine.” Doris nodded. “And the one about Adam and Max. “Another nod. She was smiling at Danny in that same way his mother used to when she would tell him about all the nice young people that she met while shopping and how she got their phone numbers for him to call them. His landlady was playing matchmaker for him and her robotic creation. Geez, why didn't she just drop a stack of Modern Bride magazines on his fucking lap and start telling him about caterers?

 

Danny shook his head and scrubbed his face with a hand.

 

“You're upset,” Doris said.

 

“You could say that,” Danny replied. “How did you think this was going to turn out? I mean everything you just told me is crazy and I'm stuck in the middle of all of it dealing with the fact that I'm getting attached to a robot.”

 

“You're attached?” Doris' face brighten and she stood, wrapping her arms around Danny's stocky frame. “That's wonderful. I was worried that Steve might put you off, but when I took him from the labs I did add in some of the companion doll software to temper him.”

 

“You what?” Danny jerked back from the hug. “Why?”

 

“Just in case. I knew that as he was he would be hard to connect with and on the off chance that I couldn't take him right away, I would need to make sure that he would be friendly to some degree. I modified him, only a little bit so he wouldn't be draping himself all over you. It would seem though that maybe I wasn't as careful as I thought, seeing how he sticks to your side, but I understand that is his mission.”

 

“How do you know about that?” Danny asked

 

Doris gave him what could only be called a mom look clicking her tongue. “Bugged the house yesterday and placed GPS tracker on your car. What? Did you think I was going to leave him here without knowing what you were doing with him? By the way, taking him to see those three idiots, not a good idea. I'm glad he destroyed those computers, or else I would have had to done it my myself.”

 

Danny geared up to go on a full-scale rant. He balled up his fists and growled, “You have manipulated me and everyone in this house!”

 

“Danny─”

 

“No!” Danny shook from his anger. “You. You… used me. You used Steve, Adam… So many fucking people. I bet you used your family too. That's why you and John had your problems. Because you used him like a tool and he didn't care for it. I'm also willing to bet he didn't want you using your children. That's why he wanted them sent to the mainland. So you couldn’t sink your hooks into them.”

 

Danny’s shoulders dropped and he thought he would cry. His lower lip trembled as tears pricked at his eyes. He stared at her, his blue eye burning with anger and hurt. Doris no longer smiled. She no longer looked so cheery and blithe.

 

She stood huddled next to some boxes, her arms crossed over her chest. “I...”

 

Danny shook his head. “No. I don't want to hear it.” He turned in a circle in place, one hand going to his face. “I thought Steve wanted me. That he wanted to be here with me outside what he was told to do. But no. It was just the companion software. So he could schmooze me and win me over. So I wouldn't let him go. Until the time came you would take him from me. You made him lie to me and I swear on everything I hold dear, I will make you pay for that.”

 

Doris looked at him. Her eyes were wide, shock and disbelief on her face. She shook her head, uncrossing her arms as she moved toward him. “I did use you and my family. And yes, my husband wanted my children taken from me because he told me I wasn't a fit mother. That I would get them killed. Do you know how much that hurt?”

 

“Yeah, I do because my wife took my child from me, but that was different. Me and Rachel have our differences but she never thought that I would use Gracie like you did your family.”

 

Doris looked down at the floor, rocking backwards on her heels. Danny hated her and as soon as this was over, he was packing up his things and leaving. He would find some shit hole to live in if he had to, but he was not going to played for a fool by this woman.

 

“I didn't make Steve lie to you.”

 

Danny blinked. “Come again?”

 

“I didn't make Steve tell you he wanted to stay,” Doris said. Her voice was soft and she slowly raised her eye to meet Danny's. “I added the companion software, sure, but only enough to make him friendly. Him telling you he wanted to stay with you, showing you affection… That was all him.”

 

Danny huffed. “I can't believe that.”

 

“Why not? You already got him to remember a mission. Something about you overrode the bug that I added to him. You did that.”

 

That gave Danny pause. Slowly the anger drained out of him as he thought about what she just said. “But I didn't do anything. I didn't change his programming or, teach him anything. Hell, I didn’t even give him the mission, that was Kono. He just remembered.”

 

“Yes,” Doris said. “But before he came here, he never remembered his missions after I installed the bug...” She looked at him and smirked. “Maybe he just needed to be given the right mission. Something worthwhile...”

 

It was like everything Danny said to her didn't matter. They were back on Steve and she was back on her horse charging through Danny's emotions. The thing was, Steve had remembered his mission and he’d stuck with it. He had dedicated himself to Danny when everyone thought he was broken, defective.

 

“He's not defective,” Danny said under his breath.

 

“What was that?” Doris said, tilting her head.

 

Danny shook his head, feeling tired. “Nothing. Doris, I...” He blew out a breath. “I… I don't have words, Doris. I really don't.”

 

Doris smiled at him sadly. “I am sorry I got you mixed up in this. I didn't mean for you or Steve or anyone to get hurt, but since you are in it, help me out. I know you like Steve, and it would seem that he likes you, so just keep him around. I won't interfere, or try to take him. He wants to be here now, so he's yours.”

 

“In case, you forgot that may be a moot point because Steve is out of commission.”

 

Doris pursed her lips. “Yes, but I will say one thing.” Her face darkened and the expression there made Danny take a step back. “If Adam Noshimuri is smart and knows what's good for him, he will provide the necessary resources to fix him”

 

Then she smiled brightly like the darkness was never there at all. “In fact, I think we should go check on things downstairs.” She pushed passed Danny without waiting for him to reply. He stood there watching her go, speechless.

 

None of this made sense, but it was all real. Danny thought over what Doris told him. He had somehow affected Steve. Then he remembered what he was told about Freddie. That he was Steve’s friend and how surprised everyone was by that. Doris must have done something to Steve’s programming when she wrote it, so that her son would have friends. That made sense. Every mother wanted their child to have friends… And love.

 

Danny shut his eyes and realized that Doris was still playing him for a fool, but it almost didn’t matter. Because Steve was able to know what a friend was. He was able to care, and he cared about Danny. Enough to override a bug in his system, enough to connected with his daughter. Enough so that when Danny was upset with him, Steve worried that he would lose him.

 

It was all so complicated, but also pretty clear. He liked Steve and Steve liked him. Everything else was just details.  He followed her down the stairs to a fight happening in his living room.

 

“He belongs to my company. He is coming with me,” Adam growled, standing toe to toe with Joe. The commander was unmoved, his face placidly looking back at Adam.

 

“He was designed for the government of the United States of America. He is government property. Therefore, he is coming with us.”

 

“You never paid for him!”

 

Doris stepped in between the two, a charming smile on her face as she pushed them apart. “Gentlemen, please. There is no need to shout. I'm sure this can all be worked out. Besides, Danny and I have decided that Steve is going to stay here with him.” Doris beamed at them. Adam and Joe looked at her dumbfounded and then both men turned to glare at Danny. Danny narrowed his eyes as he met their stares.

 

He moved around the three of them, toward the couch where Max was looking down at Steve's back thoughtfully. The shirt had been cut away and Steve's “skin” had been cut down the center and pulled back from his body. Everything was blackened and he could see where Steve had been hit with the bullets.

 

He took a deep breath as he addressed Max. “What's the prognosis here, Doc?”

 

“Surprisingly good,” Max beamed. “There has been some minor damage to his casing, but it can be repaired. He will need a new power cell and processor chip, but those can be replaced.”

 

Danny's face lit up hopeful. “So you can get him back to working order?”

 

Max frowned. “Yes and no. I can get him operational, but I'm afraid that without a copy of his programming, he would just be an another doll.”

 

Danny's heart broke. He felt an arm slide around his shoulders and he looked to see Doris holding him. “Max,” she said smiling. “You just replace what needs replacing. Leave the rest to me.”

 

~*~

 

Danny paced in his kitchen. It was close to midnight and while he was tired, he was also wound up. Chin and Kono sat at his table watching him. “Danny, you should have a seat,” Chin tried.

 

Danny shook his head and kept pacing. He couldn’t sit. He was too nervous. People were operating on Steve in his living room,  and while Max had been positive about all this, he still worried that all their efforts would be wasted on a hopeless cause. Add to that Adam and Joe were still fighting over who would take Steve once this was all over with, it made him sick to his stomach.

 

He turned in the kitchen and bumped into Catherine as she walked in. “How’s it going in there?” he asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

 

Catherine moved to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sipped it, leaning against his counter. “Well, Max is gluing him up right now.”

 

“Will he work?” Kono asked.

 

Catherine shrugged. "Don't know yet. We'll have to turn him on to see. What Doris had on backup was what she took from him the night she stole him so he won't remember any of you." She gave Danny an apologetic look. Danny nodded his head. He was just pleased that Doris had a backup they could use.

 

“I'm sorry about all this,” She said after a moment of silence.

 

“What are you sorry for?” Danny asked.” You didn’t drop this in my lap. That was Doris.”

 

Catherine drank her coffee holding the mug with both hands. "Yeah, but this has been a little crazy and civilians weren't supposed to be involved. Besides, I kinda lied to you..."

 

“About Freddie? Yeah, I know. I don't know why."

 

“Because we were still hoping to get Steve from you. I figured that if you thought we were disassembling him because he was damaged then you wouldn't be so hesitant.”

 

“Yeah, no.”

 

Catherine nodded her head. "I didn't think so. Honestly, I'm glad Steve ended up with you."

 

Both Danny's eyebrows went up, as did Chin and Kono's “You are?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. I never liked the idea of just taking them apart. I thought it was fair that Steve and the others be given to Noshimuri Tech because, well, we didn't pay for them. That's why I contacted Adam in the first place.”

 

“Yeah, well I don't know if I will get to keep Steve now. It seems that your Commander and Adam are in a pissing match to see who gets Steve."

 

Catherine wrinkled his nose. “I don't think so.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I know Doris had a little talk with them both and now they're fine with Steve staying here." She sipped her coffee and added. "Something about Adam's family being connected with the Yakuza and god knows what she's got on Joe. Apparently they go way back and have a very long history of either being at each other's throats or in each other's beds."

 

Danny shut his eyes fighting the sigh that was wanting to come out. “Why am I not surprised,” he said dryly.

 

“After the last two days, are you surprised by anything? “Catherine asked, smiling.

 

“No. In fact, I don't think will ever be surprised again." All around him, Danny heard a chorus of chuckles and when he looked, everyone was smiling at him. He smiled back faintly.

 

So he would get to keep Steve? His shoulders relaxed as he thought about at that. “Oh, just one thing," Catherine said, breaking through his good mood. "A caveat to you keeping Steve, I'm going to be taking a post at Pearl, to keep an eye on you guys. And Max's is going to be in contact with you too."

 

Danny's mood darkened. “Of course.”

 

Catherine smiled. “Don't worry. I won't get in the way. I'll just drop by once in awhile to say hi. That's all.”

 

That didn't sound too bad, if Danny took her at her word. He didn't, and would be keeping an eye on her in return. Still, the good news was Steve was staying.

 

“So I heard Doris mention she modified Steve programming to add some of Noshimuri's companion doll software?" Catherine asked.

 

Danny felt his ears burning and he looked around to see everyone leering at him. “So she said,” he replied not wanting to admit that he had slept with Steve. Some things were not anyone else's business.

 

“Aww Danny don't be shy,” Kono said. “You can tell us. We won't make fun of you.”

 

“Much,” Chin added with a smirk.

 

“I hate all of you,” Danny said, glowering at everyone.

 

Catherine smirked, setting down her coffee and patting him on the arm.“Well, if it helps, I would have hit that too.”

 

Danny peered at her a moment. “You would have?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” She ducked her head for a moment. “When I worked with Steve, it was like working with a real person. He could be so sweet and charming at times. I sometimes forgot he was a robot.” Then she leered. “Besides, have you seen Steve? He perfect, and Noshimuri Tech's promise of anatomically correct is not just lip service."

 

Didn't Danny know that for a fact. He huffed out a laugh and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah well you need to be truthful about something in your advertising." Everyone was looking at him again and he knew that they all knew. Fine. They knew, but one person already confessed they would have done the same, so it wasn't that bad. Besides, he had an ace up his sleeve. A way to distract from his issues.

 

“So Kono, how long have you and Adam been dating?" He asked innocently. The smile dropped from her face and she looked stunned.

 

“What are you talking about?” She asked.

 

Chin was peering at her, looking surprised and hurt. “You're dating that guy? Is that how you got Danny on that testing list?”

 

“Okay, so yeah. We're dating. It's no big deal," Kono countered.

 

“No big deal? He's the CFO of a major technology corporation it turns out is related to Yakuza! When were you going to tell me?”

 

“I don't know. At some point.  Besides, you kept Jerry from me,”  Kono shot back, leaning over the table.

 

Chin blanched. “I had my reasons,” he said defensively.

 

Danny shouldn't be enjoying this, but it took the heat off him for a minute. He looked at Catherine, who was watching it all with an amused expression. “I don't think I'm ever going to be bored around here.”

 

“Not a chance,” Danny said, returning her smile. “Let's go check on Steve.” Catherine gave a nod and followed Danny out of the kitchen, with Chin and Kono trailing after them.

 

In the living room, Max and Joe were sitting Steve upright on the couch. The shirt was gone from his body completely and his eyes were closed, his hands resting on his knees. He looked much like he did when Danny first saw him.

 

Doris looked back at him and gave him a thumbs up before she crouched down in front of Steve. She touched something on his side and the whole room heard a faint whirring sound. Kono took Chin and Adam’s arms, tugging them toward the kitchen. “I think we should make more coffee.”

 

Chin and Adam looked confused for a moment, before it dawned on them and they both nodded, Adam snagging a still-confused Max by the elbow as they went. Catherine smiled and winked at Danny, as she headed after them. “I think I’ll help. Joe? You wanna supervise?”

 

Joe looked as if he wasn’t going anywhere, but Doris glared at him, her smile bright and dangerous. “Joe, go supervise.” He narrowed his eyes at her but headed toward the kitchen. It seemed that the only ones left were Danny, Doris, and Steve.

 

Danny held his breath as a full minute went by and nothing happened. Then Steve slowly opened his eyes. “What is my mission?” he asked.

 

Doris looked back at Danny again and motioned for him to join her. Danny moved beside her, his knee protesting him kneeling down on the floor. "Steve, this is your mission," Doris said.

 

Steve looked at Danny thoughtfully. Danny looked back at him, worry knotting his stomach. “He is my mission,” Steve said after a beat.

 

Doris nodded. “Yes. You are being tasked with staying by his side, and protecting him and his loved ones.” She smiled at Danny for a moment before adding. “His name is Danny and he's going to be your friend. Your companion, even.” Doris looked cheeky at that and Danny blushed.

 

“Friend?” Steve asked, his head tilting to one side. The air felt heavy to Danny. For something he hadn't wanted, Danny was now scared to think that it was gone. Then Steve smiled. It was a wide, goofy grin that made Danny's heart speed up in his chest and his stomach flutter.

 

“Danny is my mission," Steve said reaching out a hand to touch Danny's face. Danny grasped that hand, not caring that Doris was watching him. 

 

“Yeah, babe,” he said, smiling at Steve.

 

“Babe,” Steve said, his expression thoughtful. “A term of endearment?”  Danny nodded and saw Doris looked quite pleased. Steve seemed to watch them both, his eyes bright. "I like it, Danny,” he said after beat.

 

Danny felt his eye prick with tears and he laughed. “You can call me Danno.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [PROJECT STEVE (Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577045) by [slashersivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi)




End file.
